


【Evanstan】Trouble Maker/麻烦制造者 (全文12章）

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事简介：从罗马尼亚和妈妈移民到美国的包子，不巧同麻烦制造者般的CE是窗对窗的邻居。在学校没有什么朋友的他，却暗地里和CE交往甚好。直到另外一位麻烦制造者Lucy恶作剧偷走了包子的抑制剂，导致他发情期没能及时服用。不知幸运与否，他被及时赶来的CE标记，渡过了发情期。不料他却因此怀孕，紧接着他们在学校公布了关系，但另一位烦制造者Lucy并不想就此放过他……（作为一个废话多多的人，也是可以写出浓缩简介的,哈哈(被拍飞~~）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】Trouble Maker/麻烦制造者 (全文12章）

第一章

Chris，这个名字在Sebastian的心里简直就是一个麻烦制造者的代名词。好死不死，他从罗马利亚和他的妈妈来到这个美丽富饶的国家后，就和他脱不了干系。

首先，他们是只隔着两步路距离的邻居，他那房间的窗正好对着Chris房间的窗户。曾提议过要换房间的他，结果都被妈妈和继父以“弟弟妹妹都很小，要住在父母旁边的房间，以方便照顾”否决了。要命的是，最近那个家伙又爱上了R&B音乐，每天清早那个音乐就从他的窗外飘进来。爱睡懒觉的他，即使极力的用枕头捂住耳朵也盖不住那噪音，更甚的是，Chris会用不知在哪里找到的衣叉子，随着音乐超强的节奏感敲打着他的窗户。当他气急败坏的打开那扇窗户后，躲过差点戳到他的衣叉子，那个让他恨已入骨的人，会顶着一张笑盈盈的脸对他说：“你起来了，老师的乖学生可不能迟到喔。”Sebastian直接想哭。是的，其次，他们两还共同就读于镇上唯一的那所高中。

因为到学校还有段距离，单车就成了他们俩的代步工具。运气好的时候Sebastian会坐上继父的便车。继父会载着他和他的单车一起去学校，就是不载Chris，纵使那个大个头再强壮，也只能在汽车扬起的灰尘里，望城莫及。看着Chris越来越小的身影，Sebastian心里正偷着乐。

学校其实对于Sebastian并不是什么快乐的地方。或许是他说话带着浓浓的罗马利亚口音，或许是他的外形并不像其他Omega美貌，他只是个非常不起眼的胖子，所以他在学校没有朋友，更没有人关注他，他走到哪里都是一个人。Chris有时会主动找他说话或者坐在一起吃午餐，他都选择连忙避开。

Sebastian已经习惯了一个人，而作为校队四分卫的Chris简直就是学校里的大明星，走到哪里都引来无数的瞩目。他不想因为Chris又突然收到关注，或者更多的是那些嫉妒心极强的少女Omega的攻击。

久而久之，Chris也不找他了，他们两在学校就像根本不认识一样。但谁都不知，他们放学或者放假在家时，基本上都是时时刻刻黏在一起。不过，每次都是Chris死皮烂脸的非要到他房里来。美其名曰要他辅导他完成作业，其实就是打游戏。还大费周章的不知在哪里找了块厚木板，在他们的窗户间搭了座桥翻进来。

像Sebastian这样不出众的外形在Omega群体里的确是少见，16-18岁都是Omage刚刚步入成熟期的年龄。个个都想尽心思打扮着自己吸引Alpha们的注意。Lucy就是个典型，她不仅有着金发碧眼出众的外貌而且家世显赫，在镇上是数一数二的富豪。这个学期，她在学校还成立了“熟女帮”，打着帮助情窦初开的少女Omega摆脱初次发情困扰的旗号，实质就是帮他们找Alpha。但这个组织坚决不会收容男性Omega，她天生讨厌男性Omega，用她大小姐的口气来说就是“没有原因”。只是大家都不知她有一段被一位男性Omega抢走初恋的黑历史。

面容姣好的男性Omega更是她的天敌，偏偏学校里的男性Omega个个都是要身材有身材要长相有长相的尤物，她只有恨得咬牙。但Sebastian就不一样了，论长相，他那如小毛孩样圆呼呼的脸，毫无棱角可言。本来就不太整齐的牙齿还长了几颗虎牙。更不要说身材了，那是穿着衣服也遮不了的肉肉的身子，完全就没有身形。最无可救药的是，他还根本没有减肥的意识，总在嘴里咂着甜食。

就这样还想有Alpha青睐，哪来勇气跟我们这样的甜美女孩抢，省省吧，Lucy嗤之以鼻。让抑制剂伴你一生吧，小胖子。Lucy完全能从这人身上闻到胜利的气息，仿佛能看到他发情时没有及时吃抑制剂，被折磨哭的样子。

此时，Lucy简直快活得要笑出声来，因为她的旁边就坐着那个Omega，经过她近距离观察，更是觉得他没救了。没想到那小子还学和她一样的选修课——《Omega生理常识及应对》。“OMG,还不如去学学怎样减肥呢？呵呵呵……”Lucy笑着和旁边的女孩子说，那女孩也符合着笑起来。

Sebastian根本没有注意到这些，他正聚精会神的听老师的讲解，认真做着笔记。想到马上就是暑假，自己也要满18岁了，可能会迎来人生第一次的发情期。他可不想到时候有个什么意想不到的事情发生，特别是他还是家里唯一的Omega，到时候根本没有人能指导他。

 

一转眼，日历上就显示今天是8月13号了，Sebastian只记得这是一个不用去镇上的快餐店上班日子。谢天谢地，万恶的老板Jim终于排了一天休给他，早晨不是从闹钟声里醒来简直就是他最大的满足。

从放暑假的第一天开始，他就过上了打卡记日的生活。每天都与薯条、汉堡、鸡块、三明治作伴，催单声，笑骂声充斥着整个店内。那些和他一样放假的在校学生，他们都没有像Chris一样幸运，有个在纽约大城市的亲戚，暑假时还能在那里感受一番。或是琳琅满目的各类物品，或是及时上映的大电影，或是人山人海刺激的游乐场。总之，Sebastian要羡慕成狗，特别是这一个月，他过得比这些游手好闲天天在快餐店聚会笑骂的少年少女还要苦一点。

起床后，他习惯性的拉开窗帘，映入眼前的依旧是对面房被关得严严实实的窗户。Chris说不定还真能在纽约碰上他最喜欢的嘻哈歌手咧，Sebastian心里这样想。已经一个多月没有那么强烈节奏感的音乐声从窗外飘来，他居然有点不习惯。当初笃定只爱乡村音乐的他，怎么也不愿意和Chris同流合污。为了形容自己的厌恶，他认为这是“比狗叫还要难听的噪音”，不过这只是单纯对Chris的攻击，不关那些艺术家的事。

一个月了，Chris都没有给他打一个电话，Sebastian有点小失落。虽然他对于朋友的定义有些模糊，但他觉得Chris应该算是他的朋友，至少放学后是的。只是这个朋友有了快乐日子又把他给忘记了。

“Sebby,我们出门了，你的早餐在桌上——”

楼下传来妈妈的高音，Sebastian急忙应了句。待他穿好衣服，出了房间的门，整个房子已经是空荡荡。又是失落，他用叉子狠命的叉了餐盘里的荷包蛋直往口里塞，还好旁边有一大杯牛奶，要不他就会成为全美第一个被荷包蛋噎死的人。

这时，传入耳里的敲门声正好发生在他喝干牛奶的时候。他估计是家人忘记拿什么东西，也没有擦嘴的他，就去开了门，但结果让他吓一跳。

“生日快乐，Baz!”

敲门的居然是Chris，他一手抱着一大盒子巧克力，一手拿着个写着“Happy Birthday”字样的氢气球。个头好像又变大的他，堵住了整个门口。

眼前的大个头看着他惊呆的样子，又继续说：“今天是你的生日，你都忘记了，18岁了，Baz!”为了表示兴奋，他摇晃着那盒巧克力，歪着的脑袋翘起的眉毛好像在反问：“你难道不开心吗？”

“你怎么回来了？”Sebastian根本无暇想什么生日不生日的，让他更惊讶的是眼前这个人突然的出现。

“为了陪伴你过18岁的生日啊，惊喜吧！”

说不惊喜是假的，Sebastian简直是又惊又喜更是欣慰。他还是有个朋友的嘛，而且这个朋友不仅没有忘记他，还带了他最爱的巧克力为他庆祝生日。呵呵呵，心里有个声音在不停地偷笑。

“这么长时间没见，瘦了好多。不过还是和以前一样贪吃呢。嘴上的牛奶要留到吃午饭时喝吗？哈哈哈哈”Chris进门后就开始调侃，Sebastian下意识的舔了舔嘴边，果然有奶味。但他可不喜欢Chris拿他的窘态开刷，连忙一边用纸巾搽掉，一边找着另外的话题。

“巧克力是从纽约带来的吗？”

“是的。快点尝尝吧，馋鬼。”

Sebastian熟练的剥开一颗巧克力，将它乖乖的放入嘴里。期间，Chris一直看着他。以至于在甜蜜融化于男孩的口中，他的视线也没有离开。Sebastian以为Chris在等待他的评价，所以他说了句：“超级好吃！”不过是实话。

而Chris看得入迷的是眼前这个男孩，一个月不见大不相同的男孩，身上都是甜甜的香味。为了闻得更清晰，他挪动着身子与他靠得更近了些。Sebastian正在尽情享受甜味，没有发觉他的小心思。他胆更大了起来，直接用手搂住了他的肩，把头凑到他的脖子处闻起来。

 

第二章

“你在做什么！？”Sebastian被突然凑近的温热气息吓到，他赶忙躲开并询问起来。

“你身上好像有草莓和奶油的味道。”Chris被捉了个现行，他解释到。

从来没有哪个人身上会有这样的味道，Chris不得不承认他非常喜欢这个香味，就像他儿时最爱的草莓冰淇淋一样甜。如果Sebastian任由他，说不定他还会直接舔上去。

“我今天没有吃草莓和奶油，你是不是肚子饿了？我带你去我上班的快餐店吃点什么吧，我请客。”

Sebastian他总是那么关心他的朋友，即使他有时候还有点讨厌这个大个子。

半推半就的Chris倒像挺客气，结果到了快餐店他却大干了起来。Sebastian仿佛能听见自己瘪瘪的钱包在叫嚣。他不得不佩服Chris的食量，这也难怪他能长得如此高大强壮。

“你不吃吗？”Chris又看着Sebastian面前的一盒薯条说。

“不吃了，我天天闻这个味道都闻厌了。”Sebastian说着便把薯条递到了对面人的那边，Chris也心领神会的开始吃起来。

“我这次回家我是偷偷跑回来的，所以没有带钥匙，能在你家借宿一段时间吗？”

在享受食物期间，Chris冷不丁的冒出一句话。Sebastian接受到信息，想回答一句当然可以，但又觉得这样好像显得自己非常期盼他的入住一样，所以斟酌了一下他只淡淡的说了句：“我还是跟我妈妈先说一下。”

问题就出现在问他妈妈了，Sebastian本来以为他善良可爱的妈妈会简单的说一句当然可以。结果变成他的妈妈把他拉到一边说了一大堆。

“如果他要借宿，必须要他跟你弟弟一个房间。还有，在你上大学之前要离他远一点。你知道你已经18岁了，欧，Sebby对不起，我太忙了，忘记了今天是你的生日。他是Alpha，你是Omega，要知道Alpha都是由着自己性子来的。如果他强行的标记了你，还让你怀了孕，你以后就别指望上大学了。而且学校也会建议你退学。但那时候，他却会像什么事都没有一样，依然想怎样就怎样，说不定又去找了哪个Omega抛下了他的种。我说这些都是为了你好，你如果想去纽约学表演，我和你爸爸都会非常支持你的。”

Sebastian听着自己妈妈对他说的一长串毫无逻辑的话，他只能得到“上大学”“远离Chris”的关键词。简单来说就是只有远离了Chris就能上大学，若没有，就不能上大学。但不知为什么一想到要远离那个大个子，他竟然有些舍不得。

不过到了晚上，Chris还是死皮烂脸的跑到了他的房间和他挤在了一张床上。起先，Sebastian并不知道。因为，最近天气有些热，他都是裸着上身穿着短裤贴着凉凉的墙壁睡，直到他翻了个身感觉贴到了个很热的身体后，他才突然惊醒过来，发现了Chris。

Chris还正对他做着禁音的手势，他还是问了句：“你怎么过来了，不是要你跟我弟弟睡吗？”

“你弟弟晚上总是说梦话，怪吓人的。还是睡在你这里安全，万一有什么危险我可以向窗外我的房间跳。”

“不行，我妈妈说过你要借宿只能跟我弟弟睡。”

“你还真是听你妈妈的话，我只是睡个觉而已，哪里不都可以吗，再说你的床比你弟弟床大多了，睡得也舒服些。大不了我明天早上再回你弟弟房间咯。”Chris不以为然的说着，Sebastian竟然也觉得自己有些小题大做。

想着Chris这么大个还要挤在他弟弟那么小的单人床，的确是有些可怜。再说若真发生他妈妈所说的不良行为，他自己可是清醒的啊，他有手有脚完全可以拒绝嘛。退一万步说，Chris就算再怎么饥不择食也不会选择他吧，他一个无名小卒怎么也不会是这位万人迷喜欢的类型。Sebastian这样想着突然心安理得起来。

Chris应该会喜欢的是Lucy那种金发碧眼又香喷喷的Omega，不知为什么他又想到了这里。

“你不会是怕我对你怎样吧？”Sebastian差一点就闭上眼睡着了，躺在旁边的Chris又突然发话。

“什么怎样？”Sebastian条件反射的问了句。

“就是这样啊——”Chris说着一个翻身把Sebastian逼到了床角躺着，他作势准备欺身向前，突然又大笑了起来。

Sebastian被他的笑搞得莫名其妙，正准备问原因，那人一边笑着一边说了出来：“你这是什么姿势，你又没有胸部，为什么要双手交叉护着胸部。哈哈哈哈哈，不过要是你护着下面，那样看起来会更奇怪吧，哈哈哈……”

Sebastian简直要被眼前这人气死，他狠命的向他扔了个枕头。想到明天还要上班，翻了个身面对着墙怎么也不理他了。

第二天早上当Sebastian起来，Chris已经不在旁边。他想着他应该又回他弟弟房间睡了，最起码他的弟弟嘴巴很会说话和谁都聊的来，才不会像他这么讨人没趣。

 

今天很有些不正常，因为万恶的老板Jim居然让他按时下班了。Sebastian还在琢磨是不是昨日带Chris过来消费了一番，让他赚了不少，所以才这么大发慈悲。不过，来接班的同事告诉了他真实原因：“听说你有约会啊？外面那个运动男孩是你男朋友吧，呵呵，眼光不错嘛。我什么时候也谈个恋爱，说不定Jim也会让我按时下班。”

果然，门口有个穿着运动装的大个子，傻愣愣的站在那里，手里还抓着个橄榄球。在阳光下站着的他，好像镀了层金边，闪得Sebastian都睁不开眼睛，但他还是义无反顾的走向了他。

就这样，每天晚上Chris还是会到他的房间里睡，早上又回到他弟弟房间睡。每天下午Chris也会一直到他打工的快餐店门口等他，手里依然会抓着一个橄榄球(白天他都是在附近体育场打球的原因)，搞得全餐厅的人都认为“运动男孩”Chris是他男朋友，就连几个经常来的顾客都知道了。即使他极力的解释，却没有一个人相信他。每次离开店后，他们又会一起去做很多事情，最多的就是骑着单车去镇上的游戏厅打游戏。每次Chris都是赢，他都是输。那个家伙从来都不会让着他，每次他输了，他还幸灾乐祸的取笑他。所以每当Chris提议要去游戏厅，他会二话不说掉头就走，但最后又不知怎么的还是跟着他去了，并且输得依旧很惨。

快乐的日子过得的确很快，马上又是新的学期到了。Chris的家人们也都回来了，这就意味着他要回自己家住。潜移默化的，Sebastian家里人都已经喜欢上了这个阳光大男孩，除了妈妈依旧对他有点排斥。大家都是对他难舍难分，Sebastian的弟弟因此还大哭了一场，虽然都知道他只是住回了隔壁。

正是这个时候，Sebastian也发现了一件事情。他看到那个曾经说过忘记带家里钥匙的某人，很淡定的将荷包里的钥匙掏出来，交给了来找他拿钥匙的弟弟。

 

新学期，果然大家都是新面貌。特别是Lucy，她一定是放假时看吸血鬼和丧尸片看多了，突然走上了哥特风。她那本来金色的长头发被剪短并染成了黑色，非常令人唏嘘。耳朵也穿了不少金属环，整个脸上都画着有些浓厚的妆。走到哪里都是强势的低气压，不知道的人一定会以为她是Alpha。而她的旁边也多了一位和他一样装扮的女性Alpha，她们还旁若无人的不分场合亲热。任谁都不敢相信这是曾经金发碧眼的邻家大小姐Lucy。

这个暑假变化最大的还是要数Sebastian他自己，只是他并没有怎么察觉。他一到学校，就引来无数的回头，着实让他很不适应。很快，他也被坐在花坛边的Lucy看到了。

“Holy Shit！”——这是Lucy给他的评价。

 

第三章

“镇上所有甜食都涨价了吗？这小子怎么瘦了这么多。”Lucy简直不敢相信自己看到的，曾经那个她认为无可救药的小胖子，现在瘦出了人型，脸也有了棱角，那双大眼睛越发显得水灵有神，当然，他绝对不会承认他现在很好看的。

和她缠绵的女性Alpha根本没有听他说的，只顾着研究她细长的脖子，嘴唇在上面游走着，她很在意她没有转头回应她的亲昵，“你在看什么呢？”

“没什么。你跟我交往时答应我什么都愿意为我做，是吗？”

“当然，我的黑暗女王。”

“你有没有过什么特殊的癖好，比如我就喜欢欺负长得可爱的男孩，最想看着他在我面前哭着求饶。”Lucy边说边看着不远处站在铁皮柜区，翻着柜子的Sebastian。

“太棒了，简直太‘哥特’了！”

“你去把那男孩的抑制剂全部拿过来，他的柜子在C区3排9号。”Lucy下着命令。

 

Sebastian正清理着一个暑假都没有动的柜子，居然还有类似某种小东西的排泄物，又黑又硬的，他仔细观察柜里，也没有任何缝隙，着实让他匪夷所思。正在这时，突然有人撞了他一下，不重，但很不幸的那人手上的书本都散落了一地。他连忙蹲下身帮忙捡着，当他抬起头时，他看到了一张极为斯文的脸。那一副透明边框的眼镜一定是为他量身定做的，格外的衬他气质。干干净净面庞，整洁大方的衣着，一股如薄荷般清爽的味道从他身上传来。Sebastian竟这样定住了几秒，只为看着他。

“谢谢你，刚才不好意思。噢，我是chace crawford。”那人说着连忙递出了他的手，薄薄的嘴唇微扬的嘴角，挡不住的自信。

“Sebastian Stan”他礼貌的握住对方的手，也自我介绍到。

“我要去Mr.Lee的教室，我才到这个学校来，不是太熟悉路线……”

“上一楼的这个位置就是他的教室。”Sebastian没等Chace问出来，已好心的告诉了对方。

“谢谢你，Sebastian，我想我可以叫你Seb，这样简单多了。中午我去餐厅找你。”那人还没等Sebastian回应什么就已经扬长而去，留下他傻楞在原地。

曾经的他是坐惯了冷板凳的，而现在他只觉得他来到了个新的学校。这个新学校里，会有人主动和他打招呼，即使他坐在餐厅的角落也时不时有人问他旁边有没有人。

“不好意思，这位置有人了。”又一个人一屁股坐在了他的对面，他嘴巴比大脑快一步，说了出来。看到那个大个头，他才反应过来。

“谁中午陪你吃午饭呢？才开学就交到朋友了。”

“我不想理你了。”

“为什么？”

“你暑假时居然骗了我们全家，你明明每天都可以回家住。”

“你不是也挺情愿的嘛，总是半夜把腿架在我身上把我抱得紧紧的，生怕我跑了。还有，你若不理我了，为什么还要跟我说话。”

Sebastian被说的又羞又气。没错，他的确有喜欢抱着东西睡觉的习惯，Chris身上又是他喜欢的味道。通常，前半夜清醒时都是背对着对方，后半夜就神不知鬼不觉的像个无尾熊样趴在了Chris身上。如果不是有一次他半夜被Chris的大脑袋把胳膊压酸了，醒过来调整姿势时看到，他绝不会相信后半夜的那个人是他。

“我现在就不跟你说话了，我妈妈也说要我远离你。”Sebastian毫不客气的说，都不是为了上大学嘛。

“好吧。”Sebastian万万没想到一向死皮赖脸的Chris只留下简单一个词就离开了。不过他们以前在学校也是老死不相往来，所以他并没有多想什么。

不一会儿，Chace就出现在餐厅，他刚一招手，对方就找到了他的位置。

“你没有等多久吧，没想到这个学校还挺大的，我到处转了半天才找到这里。”Chace带着歉意的笑说着。

“是的，所有镇上的人都要在这里上学，中途扩建了几次。”

 

用餐中途，Sebastian有一口没一口的吃着。眼睛怎么也离不开对面桌的Chris和某个女孩。具体来说应该是隔了4桌的对面桌，没办法他视力从小就很好。只见那个金发女孩和Chris正你一口我一口的分享着一个三明治，那三明治比他暑假时快餐厅做的看起来更难吃点。那女孩居然没有难受的吐出来，还笑的那么开心。

“你不吃吗？我觉得这个味道还可以。”Chace看着他半天没有怎么动的食物问。

“我吃饱了。”

“你才吃这么点！你不会还在减肥吧。我无意冒犯，我今天上课听见有人在议论你，说你一个暑假瘦了很多，完全像变了一个人。”

“那他们有没有说我以前长得很丑，连个朋友都没有。”Sebastian自嘲般的笑了笑，这个世界真是奇妙。

“我觉得你很好看，真的。你要知道，外貌不能代表一个人的一切，但你不仅有漂亮的外表还有颗善良乐于助人的心。那些不懂得你的好的人，你不用理会他们。”

“谢谢你，Chace，你今天对我说的赞美话要抵我之前18年的了。”

“我以后就是你朋友，如果有人再欺负你，我一定帮你。我虽然不会什么功夫，但我可以以理服人。”

“哈哈哈……”

Sebastian很快被眼前这个新交的朋友逗笑，并不是他的话语多么幽默，只是他觉得很高兴，由衷的。

很快就到了放学，Sebastian没想到Chace和他也是同一条路，他们两一边骑着单车一聊着。在到了第二条岔路口时他故意放慢了速度。以前他每次到这里，后面都有个大个子会赶过来，撞一下他的单车后胎，然后他们会你追我赶的朝回家的方向奔去。但是，今天没有，他还故意等了一下，他恨不得骑一步一个回头，可后面就是没有一个熟悉的身影。

回到家后，他跟难过，不知道为什么。他总觉得心里有个东西堵着。晚饭也没怎么吃的他就到了房间。

侧躺在床上的他又想到了他在学校餐厅里看到的那一幕，Chris就是喜欢那种金发碧眼又香喷喷的Omega，一点也没错。那个家伙这么快就交了女朋友，连他这个老朋友都不要了。学校就算了，放学也没有找他。以前这个时候，Chris一定会敲他的窗户，然后翻到他的房里来，打游戏或者和他说些有的没的。

正想到这里，他听见窗子外传来女孩的笑闹声，他爬起来正好看见Chris和中午那个女孩抱在一起。那女孩的笑声简直比Chris放的任何一首歌曲还要刺耳。他狠命的关上了自己房间的窗户，发出“噗——”的巨响，然后拉上了窗帘。眼不见耳不听为净。

Chris居然把那个女孩带回了自己家里，若把别人标记了，麻烦可不小。如果没有保护措施可能那个Omega会怀孕，到时候他们想脱离关系都不能。那女孩肯定也是喜欢Chris的吧，一个Omega一旦被一个Alpha标记，就注定跟随那个Alpha一辈子了。她还这么年轻就定终生了真是有些可惜。

Sebastian脑袋里不能停的想东想西，他仿佛能看到Chris和那个女孩在教堂里举行婚礼，他坐在底下看着的情形。

迷迷糊糊里Sebastian被下体传来的一种难耐感觉惊醒，“发情期到了”，这是首先闯入他大脑的关键词。

“抑制剂”他心里默念着这个名字，他连忙在书包里翻着，即使他把书包倒空了，都没有那个白盒子的药品出现。今天学校才发了的，他记得放在书包里，但现在却没有。

他一下慌了神，反复的问自己该怎么办。他想到，也许Chris今天带回家的那个Omega会有那个东西，没有办法了，这是最快的途径。他马上拉开了窗户，可是那边已被关得严严实实还拉上了窗帘。他试图喊了几声，但他发现他的声音居然变成了支离破碎的呻吟。下体的感觉越来越明显了，身上就像发烧一样热的不得了。

家里现在只有继父和弟弟妹妹，对于这种事他完全不好意思向他们求助。Sebastian当下无助极了，他的眼泪不住的流出来，但也无济于事。

 

第四章

Sebastian从来没有经历过发情，他虽然已听闻这并不是什么轻松事，但他没有想到竟然如此难受。原来抑制剂的作用相当重要，但那该死的东西到底去了哪里！

显然，现在不是想这些问题的时候，他那完全已失去控制的身体就好像不是自己的了，后穴更是源源不断的有液体流出，都已侵透了他的裤子在裆部印出一片阴影来。

全身潮热不说更是毫无力气，他只有瘫坐在地板上。后穴那里总是有一阵赶过一阵的空虚感袭来，使得他只想用个什么来填满。他试图伸了一只手指进去，虽然做这么羞的事情他还是头一回，但他也顾不了这么多了。

他那细长的手指很顺利的就进入了又热又湿的甬道内，倒弄了一番，也没有任何作用，反而让他觉得更是空虚饥渴。

“该死的Chris”他心里有个声音咒骂起来，顿时，眼泪流的更为汹涌，“为什么要在这个时候关窗啊，我需要抑制剂，我好难受。”

“Chris，我需要抑制剂，求你。”Sebastian在地板上难受的打着滚，想说的话却怎么也说不出来，结果都变成了心里的呐喊，喊到最后简化到只剩“Chris”这个名字。就像一切他才是罪魁祸首一样。

 

“Baz！”

不知过了多久，Sebastian听到那个人在喊他的名字，他来解救他了。

“你终于来找我了，为什么要我等这么久啊。”Sebastian觉得自己是边哭边说的这一句话的，他只能是觉得，因为他现已分不清很多事情。但他又觉得他应该听到了，因为Chris正抱着他，他的身体是那么清凉，帮他驱散了身上不少炽热。

现在的Chris身上还有比平时要好闻十倍的味道，Sebastian紧抱着他不愿放开，但下体的空虚和难受感依旧那么真实。

“Chris，我好难受，特别是下面。”不知为什么，Chris的拥抱让他身上的炽热稍微退却点后，他能听到了自己微小的声音。他毫不保留的，像病人对医生阐述病情样把自己的症状告诉了Chris——唯一能来解救他的人。

“Baz，看着我，你现在在发情。你的抑制剂呢？”Chris抱着一个如炭火一样炽热的身体，他就像刚从水里才捞起来的溺水者，满身湿漉漉不说，更是瘫软无力的趴在他的身上。

“我的找不到了，所以我找你啊。”

“我哪里有Omega的抑制剂？”

“那个女孩有。”Sebastian说到这里本来已经平息的泪水又涌出来，他感觉自己现在脆弱的就如同一张薄纸，情绪稍有波动便是悍然大波。

“她已经回去了。”

“那你帮帮我好吗……我真的好难受，求你。”Sebastian实在是没有办法，现在的难受要大过一切，他已经管不了任何其它。

“今天中午不是才有个人跟我说再不理我了吗？连他妈妈都搬出来了。”

“Chris……我……真的很难受，我以后不会再说这句话了……我求你……”

“那要我怎么帮你啊？”Chris装着傻，本着一种看好戏般的心情。

“从下面进来，快点。”

 

Chris的下面也是涨得厉害，他感觉他要比眼前这个Omega更难受些。从他翻进这个房间里，就被Sebastian散发出的诱人甜味弄的下身都硬了。那人还像完全不自觉样变本加厉的诱惑他，胡乱撕扯自己衣服，嘤嘤的呜咽不说，更是抱着他后就不撒手，还在他身上来来回回的蹭。

但这磨人的家伙，居然为了和一个眼镜男私会，对他说再也不理他了。他一想到这里就有气。于是，他用了一百份的耐力决定再整整这个Omega。

“Baz,可我什么都不懂啊，那可怎么办？”

Sebastian什么话都没有回，但他的动作绝对是Chris没有料到的。本来是个瘫软在他怀里的人，一下子不知哪里来的一股劲，一把就将他推倒在地上。只见他分开了双腿就跨坐在他的两腿上，具体是在他那鼓鼓的一大包下方。然后，他三下五除二的就将他的牛仔长裤及里面的内裤一同褪到了大腿的一半的位置，他那已经硬邦邦的阴茎就像弹簧一样从裤子里弹跳出来。

Chris的家伙的确大得吓人，Sebastian即使已经急不可耐但也有一秒的迟疑，不过他下一秒就脱掉了他那已经湿了一半的裤子，扶着Chris的坚挺，对准了他那空虚的洞口慢慢的坐了下去。

“啊……”Chris从未体验过这种感觉，他的肉棒被一个又紧又热的地方包裹着，他简直要舒服得晕过去。他想得到更多的刺激，本能的他向上方顶动起来。他每顶一下，坐在上面的人就加重了呻吟。听着那诱人的声音他更带劲了，赶忙加快了抽动的速度，使得那人的身子都跟着前前后后颠簸起来。

 

当那又粗又长的家伙进入了Sebastian的体内，他终于有种被填满的感觉。随着Chris进进出出的动作，他体内有一点被不停撩拨着，每拨弄一下他就有一种类似电流窜遍全身的感觉，而Chris更像使坏似的不停地顶着哪里，他已不受控制的呻吟起来，身体也因此变得酸软至极。腰部都已支不起了上身，他只能双手撑在身下人的胸部才能挺住。

突然一阵天旋地转，Chris将他放倒在下面。他的两腿也一下悬在了半空。Chris没有做多久的停顿，那插在他体内的肉棒又抽动起来。虽然中途他要脱掉那碍事的裤子，也没忍心退出他的炙热，而是来来回回蹬着腿把裤子挤掉。

“现在舒服了吧，叫我的名字。”

“Chris……啊……Chris……”

“如果我没有赶过来，你是不是要去找那个‘哈利波特’？”说到这里Chris更加紧了攻击，Sebastian的内壁被换了个角度操弄着，这一次更为深入，他的全身已经酥麻酸涩到不行，架在半空的两条长腿只有交叉搁在了Chris的腰上，脚掌已经卷曲成一团。他的手不住的想抓住点什么，于是他抓住了那个已大汗淋漓的Alpha没有脱掉的T恤。

但Chris立刻把那衣服脱掉了，他整个上身就这样裸露在躺在地上的Omega面前。Sebastian不得不感叹他完美的身材，倒三角的体型，硕大的胸肌，整齐的八块腹肌。情不自禁的，他双手已经抚摸上去，早就忘记Chris的提问。

不怎么耐烦的Chris，抓住了他的一只手，将细长白嫩的手放在嘴边舔着，唆过每一根手指头。然后没好气的又问：“你的‘哈利波特’呢？”

“啊……嗯……谁……谁是哈利……波特……啊……”

“那个戴眼镜的，你新认识的Alpha。”

“你还不是…啊…把……金发美女……啊……”

 

Sebastian已经被干得根本说不出一句完整的话，他一想到Chris抱着那金发女孩的一幕居然又哭了起来。

“Hey,怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”

“我的……心里啊……好难受……啊……”

“Baz,看着我。”

听到话的Sebastian拿掉了挡在眼睛上的手，睁着湿漉漉的越发水灵的灰绿色大眼睛，看着Chris逼近的俊脸。

他听见那个人说：“我跟她没有做什么，我其实就是为了气你啊。谁叫你中午那么气我。”

“你说实话，你喜不喜欢我？”Sebastian听见Chris贴在耳边又问着。他没有犹豫的点了点头。

“那我们在一起好不好，让我标记你。成为我一个人的。”

“但Chris……我现在不能……怀孕啊……”

“第一次不会怀孕的。”

Chris很笃定的说并吻住了Sebastian的微启的嘴巴，他的舌头也溜了进去，追逐到Sebastian的，纠缠在一起。

也许是因为这个吻太热烈，Sebastian已忘情于这一切中。也许是因为Chris吻得他已大脑缺氧，他无暇再去想其他的，一切都听命于眼前这个Alpha。

Chris又把他抱到了柔软的大床上操着，脱掉了他早已湿透的上衣。期间，他一直没有断过他的吻，时而温柔时而热烈。Sebastian没有想过世界上还有如此美妙的感受，他不得不承认一切都舒服得他觉得不真实。他被Chris抱着，需要着，Chris满足了他，他也满足了Chris。

不知过了多久，他只知道Chris在他体内射了很多次，Chris也用手帮他释放了很多次，最后竟让他什么都射不出来。但Chris在他体内的家伙依旧亢奋，他的肉穴也是拼命吸着他，不让他撤离。最后他已困到不行，外面的天似乎都已经亮了，但也不知到底亮了没有。他完全失去了意识。

 

第五章

室外的阳光都射进了房内，Sebastian正面朝着那份光亮，他被迫睁开了眼睛。昨天发生的一切，立即历历在目。他回想到他在那么脆弱时对Chris说的一些话和做的一切动作，他恨不得找个地洞钻进去，或者死不认账也行。但事实是，Chris的大家伙还留在他的体内，他那粗壮的双臂还紧紧的从背后环抱着他，弄得他想挣脱都难。

身上都有些发酸，都不知这样侧躺的姿势他维持了多久。他试图动了动，后面的人就醒了，还用他那慵懒的声音抱怨：“不要动阿，扯得我的下面好痛。”

是那个大个头抢占着他，他反倒有理了。Sebastian本来就有起床气，他偏大幅度的翻动。马上他就听见后面的人嗷嗷的叫起来。

“嗷——你慢一点，你以后还要不要我再好好的爱你呢？我的结还没有完全放松，你稍微等一下。”

Sebastian听到话后保持原姿势没有再动，但他心里已有个声音开始大哭起来。没想到他就这样年纪轻轻的就被标记了，昨天他还在同情某个金发美女呢。不过现在木已成舟他只能自求多福了。

过了一会儿，那个大家伙总算退出了他的体内，该死的那个人还狠狠的拍了下他的屁股，发出清脆的一声“啪”。最可恶的是，他还变本加厉的对他提着要求：“你现在是不是该奖励你辛劳一晚上的Alpha一个早安吻呢？昨天让你够舒服吧。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼直接送给他一个枕头。没想到那个大个头硬来真的，一个翻身就把他压在身下，捏住了他的腮帮子就狠狠地吻住了他欲闪躲的嘴巴。

“早上好，我的宝贝。”吻完后，他又说。Sebastian只觉得他以后再也不会好了。正这样想时，他看了眼旁边的小闹钟——现在是中午11点，距离他们上学的时间整整迟到了3个小时。果然，已经开始有不好的迹象了。

 

Sebastian虽然答应与Chris交往，为了不惹麻烦，他与Chris来了个约法三章。首先，Chris不得在学校与他有任何亲密举动，以免引起别人的怀疑。其次，他们的关系不能让他妈妈知道，要不他就要被噼里啪啦被训到都不知自己的姓了。最后，Chris以后绝对不能不带套和他做ガ爱。

本来最后一点Sebastian定的是一直到上大学前Chris都不可以和他做ガ爱，但Chris认为这跟没有交往没差别，所以他还是勉为其难的改了下。

这个口头协议，对于拟定者Sebastian来说，他相信Chris一定能做好的。而对于被约束者Chris来讲，他根本就没有想把这些放在心上。

不过，到了学校后，他们还是个忙个的起来。Chris依旧是往体育场跑得比教室多，Sebastian则不论必修课还是选修课都是认真的攻读，从来不会去体育场。即使今天校园里正在热火朝天的举办本校与邻镇的一所学校至关重要的比赛，他也表现得兴趣缺缺。对于他来讲，橄榄球是一项疯狂的运动，即使上场时运动员们都是全副武装，但经过在赛场上的互相猛烈冲撞后，还是有人会受伤。幸好Chris是个大个头，他又这样想。

还有那些去观看的人，那些疯狂的Omega们，大部分都是为了去看赛场上的Alpha的。尤其是Chris，他们甚至把Chris当明星一样追捧。是呀，球队的主力军，又是长得帅气的Alpha，不疯狂才怪。

正在他想这些的时候，有一个人把他撞了下，很重，好似是故意的。他看到那正是Lucy新交的女友，Lucy也站在她旁边，口里正嚼着口香糖，而在Lucy旁边还站着个唯唯诺诺的女孩，居然就是上次和Chris暧昧的那个金发女孩。

撞着他的女性Alpha，体格强壮且有力，Sebastian都感觉胳膊有些痛。那人看到了他疑惑的脸，带着质问的口气说：“怎么呢？你在看什么？是你挡住了我们去体育场的路，马上比赛就要开始了。现在人都往这个方向走你却傻站在这里，不想进去就找个地方乖乖待着。”

“我去图书馆，正好也是这条路。”Sebastian说着还朝不远处的建筑物指了下。

“那你就快点走啊，慢吞吞的，看不到人多路窄啊。不过，你准备去看什么书啊，育儿类吗？像你们这些男性Omega就应该待在家里生孩子，哈哈哈哈……”那个女性Alpha说着便张着大嘴笑起来，后面的Lucy也应着她笑着，只有那个金发女孩一直没有反应。

Sebastian非常讨厌别人这样奚落他。不错，人的属性是天注定的，那也是无法改变。但在成长过程中，他是可以通过学习知识和技能改变自己的命运。而且，现在各行各业都有属性是Omega的佼佼者。这也足以证明了专职相夫教子并不一定是每个Omega最终的命运，他们更不是生孩子的机器。

不知哪里来的一股劲，Sebastian也没想到自己的力气有那么大，他一个拳头挥过去，那个跟他差不过高且还比他壮一点的女性Alpha就被他打倒在地上，她身后的两位Omega连忙扶起了她。动作很快，Sebastian都不知刚才打到她哪里，只见她捂着右脸——可能就是那里吧。

“比赛就要开始了，你还是快带这两个迷妹去看他们的偶像吧。”Sebastian毫不客气的对那个捂脸的人说，然后头也不回的走向了图书馆。

可见，今天的比赛是有多么受欢迎，整个图书馆除了管理员一人就是书了。平日Sebastian还要早早的过来才有位置，要不他就只能站着看书。这样也好，他完全可以安安静静的读完他上次还没看完的《雾都孤儿》。他在一个最角落的位置坐下，美滋滋的阅读起来。不，应该是忧伤的阅读起来。有的情节还让他哭过，但又不好意思让别人看见，他只好躲在厕所的隔间抚平情绪。当然，这是他的小秘密，Chris若知道一定会笑他的，他也绝对不会让Chris知道。因此，他也很庆幸Chris从不来图书馆。

Sebastian其实有挺多兴趣爱好，梦想也不少。不过最爱的还是表演，但是学校的表演社完全都是被貌美的Omega们包揽，由此也形成一种风气，外表不行的直接没有资格，才不论你对表演是有多么的热忱。所以，作为曾经无可救药的胖子，他连在门口看的资格都没有。但他也没因此放弃他的梦想，所以，他对关于电影的小说都是格外的有兴趣。

 

他正看得起劲，有人敲了下他的桌子，他抬起头正好看见Chace的笑脸。Chace总是喜欢微笑，实在很有魅力。而且他的性格也很随和幽默，待人真诚。Sebastian觉得即使以前在学校没有任何朋友，但现在给了他这么好的一个朋友也算值得了。

“原来你在这里，没有去看比赛？”Chace坐在了他的对面，问起了他。

“比起那个，我还是喜欢安静的书本。”

“Seb，我也是，看来我们还有蛮多共同点呢。不过，我还是去看了。我们学校赢了，难免还是很兴奋啊。那个叫Chris的四分卫是个很不错的球员，整个比赛就靠他一人力挽狂澜了……”

Chace的确是很兴奋，津津有味的讲着Chris在赛场的表现，Sebastian也是认真的听。看来Chris不是只有外表，他还有让一个不太热衷体育的人都激情澎湃的才能。他听着听着就有了种Chris其实距离他很远的感觉。他是万人追捧的明星人物，他还是Alpha。就像他妈妈所说的他还可以任意去标记其他的很多Omega，而他自己也不过是他们里面的一位。并且还是最倒霉的一位，因为他任由Chris的标记他，不仅仅是因为那个该死的发情期和突然失踪的抑制剂。

 

好在，一回到家里，他又觉得远远的Chris就突然变成了那个一直陪着他的邻家大个子。总是会取笑他，即使他生气还是死皮赖脸的粘着他。以前他们没有交往时，Chris每天翻到他房间就是打打游戏说些有的没的。但现在Chris总是动不动就对他毛手毛脚，最后僵持不住的他还是乖乖就范了。

“别夹这么紧啊，每次嘴上都说‘放开我’、‘不想要’，但你能不能每次说的时候做到‘声情并茂’这一点好吗？我们未来还想当演员的Omega,请别一边说不还一边把我夹得紧紧的。”

被戳穿的Sebastian恼羞成怒，他牟足了劲准备挣脱，Chris则用力抱住他，然后吻住了他的嘴，又伸出灵活的舌头在他温热甜腻的嘴里辗转。一个舌吻过后就能让他乖顺起来，Sebastian觉得这是他被吃得最死的地方。Chris好像也认清了他这一点，每次都是屡试不爽。

说实话，Sebastian也不得不佩服Chris的毅力和精力，他就像对待固定工作一样每天按时都来和他干一场或者更多。因此，Chris还买了超多的安全套，他只有想办法把它们分散四处藏着，唯恐哪一天他的妈妈看到后询问他。做这些已经够了，更深痛恶及的是，每次那个大个子享受过后，他还总是抱怨时间过得很慢，期盼着以后上大学天天不用带套操他的日子。

这段时日，他只觉得他在学校和家里过得是两种截然不同的生活，Chris对他来说就是忽远忽近的。他有时候觉得在学校的生活不真实，有时又觉得在家里和Chris在一起的时光不真实。直到有一天他意外的发现了一件事情，让他觉得所有的生活都不真实起来。

 

第六章

最近，Sebastian感觉自己吃什么都特别有食欲，就连他曾经讨厌的食物都统统不放过。这一点着实让Chace也很惊讶，但他觉得能吃是福，对身体也好，所以他只是静静地在一边观赏。

的确可以称作为观赏，因为Sebastian的吃相总是挺认真的，口里明明还在咀嚼着眼睛却死盯上了下一秒要被他干掉的食物，那样子非常可爱，很多次都能让他食欲大增。

Chace听说过Omega在怀孕时都会突然大增食量，对于他的朋友他很想排除这个可能，但差不多一个月前他就闻到了Sebastian身上有别的Alpha的味道。他被标记了，且可能已经怀孕。

那个标记他的Alpha他并不知道是谁，但他能推断出是每次他们放学后，Sebastian在第二道岔路口等着的那个人。他一直没机会看到那个人，因为每次都被要求先走了。并且这个Alpha留在他身上的味道一直很浓，说明他们几乎天天会在一起。

Chace知道他的朋友性格有点孤僻，这可能是因为他曾经在学校一直是独来独往造成的。所以他很难得与人敞开心扉，有些自己的事情更不喜欢和别人分享。因此他也没有多问，只等着Sebastian哪天主动告诉他，如果有了什么困难他也会毫不犹豫的帮助他。

 

然而，最近食欲大增这一点并没有引起Sebastian本人的在意。这个让他觉得生活都不真实起来的消息，还是在他被迫送到医院后才知道的。

整件事要追溯到Lucy头上，具体来说应该是她18岁的生日派对。自Sebastian那一天当众打倒了她那个恶狠狠的Alpha女友后，她好像就没有和那个Alpha在一起了。最料想不到的是，Lucy居然主动找他讲话，还邀请他参加她的生日派对。

Sebastian其实有些想拒绝她，但是Lucy是个非常能说会道的人，软磨硬泡下他还是答应了。

“Sebby，欧，我可以这么叫你吧？”Lucy用甜腻腻的声音对他说着话，他有点不适应。但还是马上回应了她。

“当然可以。”

“噢天，18岁可是我们Omega很重要的一个年龄。发情期啦，可以受孕啦以及其他什么的，你肯定懂的。所以我期盼这个派对很久了，我想办个最特别的派对，例如化妆派对，睡衣派对等，你有没有什么好的建议？”

面前这个即将要满18岁的少女Omega对未来充满着期待，即使是哥特风的浓妆也掩盖不了她天真浪漫的少女心。Sebastian其实觉得她挺可爱的，如果能换回原来的金发女孩装扮就更好了。

“我觉得化妆派对就不错。”

“OK,就听你的。”

“不不，我只是随便说说，这么重要意义的派对还是要办成你最想要的。”Sebastian没有想到他的随口的建议就得到那个大小姐的认定，他有点受宠若惊。

“我觉得也是不错的啊，跟我说说，你到时候想装扮成什么呢？”

“我还没有想好。”

“‘超级玛丽’怎样，或者‘愤怒的小鸟’。哦，小奶牛‘哞哞’，对，那个最可爱了。我家里还有那个连身衣。Sebby要不你就扮小奶牛好不好，我提供服装。拜托拜托！我到时候想要和你合影。”

Lucy边说边做着祈求的姿势，Sebastian实在耳根软就点头答应了。

 

一转眼就到了Lucy生日当天，Sebastian很守信用的穿上了Lucy给他的奶牛连身衣，向距离学校5分钟路程的Lucy家的别墅走去。他只觉得穿上这一身实在是滑稽，所以还是等到校园里没有什么人才敢走在路上。

一路他都上走的很快，生怕碰到过多的人，他更不可能跟每个人解释这只是为了参加化妆派对。其实，这还是他第一次参加所谓的化妆派对，或者说第一次参加派对。以前他都是大家忽略的对象，从未有人邀请他参加过什么聚会或者派对。他能知道化妆派对这种事，还是从某个电视剧里了解到的。

Sebastian很快就到了Lucy家，进入室内后，他立刻被眼前的一切吓到了。当然不关于别墅内的豪华气派(他早已听闻Lucy家里富有)，而是现场所有的人都穿着很正常，都是日常装扮。Lucy虽然穿得像是格莱美颁奖典礼的晚礼服，不过也很正常，美得正常。只有他蠢毙了，在这么多人之中他就像个小丑，有人盯着他看还有人在笑话他。

“哈哈哈，你是不是来错地方了，这里可不是农场，小奶牛！”那个上次被他打了一拳的女性Alpha，直接上前当面取笑他。他看了眼远处站的光彩照人的Lucy，她正向他笑着，但这个笑不再是那一天找他说话时的天真浪漫。

Sebastian知道他被她们整蛊了，这根本不是什么化妆派对，而是让大家集合来看他的笑话。他以前在学校里属于默默无闻类的人，只专注自己的学习，从来都是远离麻烦和是非。所以，很幸运的是关于校园欺凌离他很远，他惹不起他可以躲得起。而现在他们明显在针对他，他不太明白原因。但他也不能再待在这里献丑了，于是他马上转身准备走，结果被人拦住。又是那个女性Alpha。

“Sebby你既然来了，就开心的玩儿吧。你的朋友Chace也来了呢，他肯定会好好照顾你的。”Lucy不知什么时候也走过来了，对他说话很是客气，依旧扮着好人，“还有谢谢你，Sebby，今天是我的生日，你肯为了我穿成这样活跃气氛，我真的很开心。”

 

最后，Sebastian还是选择留了下来，派对到了中途很多人都已喝高，也没有人那么关注他了。还好Chace没有笑话他，还不停地说他穿着一身很不错。他们俩找到了屋外泳池边，远离热闹的位置喝着饮料。Chace居然跟他聊起了天文，他虽不太懂，但还是认真的听着。

Sebastian知道Chris也来了这个派对，他正在室内跟着他那些队友们喝酒玩桌球，旁边还有些Omega围绕着他们。他坐着的位置正好可以看见落地窗内的他们，有个Omega女孩还不停地贴在Chris旁边，有时候还把手搭在他的身上。但Chris一直都没有拒绝她的动作！Sebastian心里有些泛酸，他比刚才任何时候都更想离开这个派对。

“Chace，我想我该回去了。”

“我们可以再等下，第一个就走对主人不太礼貌。今天我还可以开车送你回去，我把我爸的车开过来了。”

“好吧。“Sebastian觉得Chace说得也在理，即使他讨厌这里，也是最后一次来这里，下次他不会再上当。只能再忍一下了，但他一刻也不想看到他能看到的一切，于是他决定去室内那个隔间式的卫生间一个人静下。

Sebastian刚准备推开卫生间的门，就感觉有股力把他推了进去，那股力又把他压在被关住的门板上。然后一阵熟悉的味道掺着酒味压在了他的嘴上，是Chris，他在吻他。

力气大得吓人的Chris把他抵在隔间的角落，狠命的吻着他，他的舌头在他的嘴里翻腾，游走过里面每一处，纠缠舔舐他的舌头，过了很久他也没放开。Sebastian的嘴里尽是两人的唾液，他还没来得及去吞咽，就顺着他的嘴角流了出来。在他以为他会因为这个吻窒息时，Chris终于放开了他。

“你今天穿成这样，就是为了让那个叫Chace的Alpha开心？你们聊得蛮投入嘛。”Chris用他凛冽的蓝色眼睛盯着他问。

“我穿成这样完全是个意外，并不是为了哄谁开心，还有Chace和我只是朋友。”

“真只是朋友吗？你个磨人的家伙，我把你标记了你都不安分。”Chris说着便咬住了他的下巴，接着又舔上了他的脖子。

“这不公平，你标记我了，我就要安分。而你，你就可以和其他Omega想怎样就怎样。”Sebastian说着真的委屈起来，眼眶都红了。

“我没有跟谁怎样，我现在不是抱着你，每天都跟你在一起呢？”

“但在学校不是的。”

“那可是你定的规矩，要我不能在学校跟你有任何亲密举动。”

“那也并不意味着你可以和别人。”

“我又跟谁呢？你怎么这么容易嫉妒，你恨不得我无时无刻抱着你吧。好的，就如你的愿，你的Alpha现在就来好好爱你了。”Chris边说边在他的身上四处摸起来，“你知道吗，你穿这一身简直太可爱了，看得我都硬了。而且它还蛮好脱呢。”Chris用手指勾着胸前的拉链，轻而易举就拉到了腰部。这下，他的前胸全部都裸露出来，“Damn,里面什么都没有穿啊。”

“这衣服有些小，不能再加衣服了。”Sebastian有些不好意思的说，听到Chris夸他，心里可美滋滋的。

“是你长胖了吧，连胸部这里都突起来了。”Chris一说完就用嘴含住他那里大力唆起来，狭小的隔间里都是“呲呲”的声音。

虽然这里没有其他人，Sebastian还是羞得用手挡住了脸。要命的是，Chris还用舌尖前前后后的挑拨他的乳首，弄得他的身子一阵阵颤栗，双腿都酸软得站不住，他只有将双手撑在Chris的肩上。

在他的两边都被舔得湿漉漉时，Chris停下来，拉出他的手臂，快速的脱掉了他那类似睡袋的连身衣，长长的衣服马上就乖乖缩成一团堆在了他的脚踝处。就这样，除了内裤他已是全裸了。

“最近是有些长胖呢，到处都是圆鼓鼓的。”Chris附在他的耳边说，还使坏的用手捏了捏他的屁股瓣。“趴在那边”Chris又命令道，并指了指那边盖着盖子的马桶。

Sebastian按照他的Alpha的命令趴在了盖子上，屁股朝着外面高高的撅起。他那唯一遮体的内裤也被Chris无情的脱了下来,而后，他感觉到他的穴口正被温热的嘴吸住，那人还伸出舌头在边沿舔舐着。来来回回或是打着圈儿，他被舔得连头皮都跟着发麻起来。那种发情期时的空虚感又回来了，他急切的想要Chris来填满他。

“啊……进来……Chris……”他要求着。

“今天没有带套子。”

“不要那东西……不要射在里面……”

 

这可是Chris求之不得的要求，他快速的扶着早已硬挺的家伙，对着那炽热紧致的肉穴向里面推进着。不一会儿就已全根没入，他匍在Sebastian身上开始动作起来。

“啊…Chris…嗯…啊…”Sebastian用呻吟回应着他的进攻，他用越来越快的速度体验着这份快感。

“Chris…啊…Chris我肚子好痛……快停下……”Chris正闭着眼睛享受着，突然听到身下人惊呼，他连忙停下了动作，担忧的问起来：“怎么呢,Baz?”

"肚子好痛啊，你先出来，求你。”

Chris看到Sebastian紧闭着眼，眉头紧皱，整个脸呈煞白。他一下慌了神，连忙退出了身子。他快速帮Sebastian穿好了衣服，打横将他抱了出去。

“哪位有车？快帮帮忙，他现在需要去医院。”他抱着Sebastian来到了大厅，询问着在场的所有人。

 

第七章

“你已经怀孕了，你自己一直都没感觉吗？”

Sebastian听见一位长得挺像某个演员的医生这样对他说。虽然躺在医院没一会儿他肚子就没痛了，但是这个消息就像一颗炸弹在他脑袋里闷声的炸开，别人听不见，他却痛得不行。那位医生还在说诸如“你们年轻人怎么这么不小心”，“头三个月不要有过多的动作”之类的提醒，他都已听不进去。

医生走后，Sebastian呆坐在病床上，双手抱着自己卷曲的那个腿，将下巴正好搁在膝盖上。他望着坐在旁边一直默不作声的Chris，脑袋里不是按常理去想他接下来该怎么办，怎样跟妈妈和继父说，还有他的以后。而是，他在想着刚才那个医生到底长得像谁，对，Julia Roberts，他最后想了出来。但他后悔这个名字突然出现在脑海，因为他必须得又找点别的去想，真没有了，只有眼前这个最不真实的事情给了他。怎么办啊？心里有个声音在问。为什么那个大个头不说点什么，就算是“这个医院装修得不错”都行。

“我们回家吧，现在不早了。”Chris终于发话了，起身就作势要抱他。

“我没事了，我可以自己走。”Sebastian说完就一蹬腿站在了地上，他可好得很，除了他想逃避的某件事。

在他疼得迷迷糊糊时，他听见Chace的声音，所以他知道是Chace将他送到了这里。出了医院，Chace依然还在车里等着他们。重头至尾他都是那么的贴心，就连回家的一路上，他也只问了下他们家的具体位置，其他什么都没提及。Sebastian不得不再次庆幸他还有这样的一个朋友。

 

到了家里，的确很晚了，里面所有的灯都被关闭。在黑灯瞎火里他摸索进了他的房间，Chris比他要快，他房间那边的光亮都已投射过来，不过没有看见他站立的人影，也许已经躺在了床上睡了。可Sebastian他自己在床上翻来覆去却怎么也都睡不着，他摸了摸自己的肚子，不敢相信此刻里面已有一个生命的存在，是他和Chris的宝宝，他会长得像谁呢?可能会有Chris那样类似拉丁帅哥的窄长脸型、性感的嘴唇，长大后也会像Chris那么健壮。不不，如果是女孩就不要了，他突然又联想到了那个女性Alpha，默默的做了个嫌恶的表情。

最后他还是睡着了，并且做了个梦，那个梦集合了所有不好的结果，还真实的可怕。在梦里，妈妈知道他怀孕的消息，边哭边训着他，他只有闷不做声地期待快点结束。学校也在劝他退学，同学们都对他指指点点，最锥心的是Chris竟用冰冷冷的口气说要他把这个孩子打掉，即使他哭着对Chris说“你这是谋杀，这个可是你的宝宝!”，Chris仍对他置之不理。这个梦不知怎么结束的，他只知道他醒来时脸上已湿了一片。还好这只是个梦，但现实又能好到哪儿去？

Sebastian自知道他已经有了身孕后，就变得患得患失，非常没有安全感。毕竟现在他不再是只为了自己而活，他还要凡事考虑到肚子里的宝宝。起初几天，Chris都是对他不冷不热的，上学时难得碰面不说，回到家也是到他房里没一会儿就走了。他知道Chris若要逃避这件事，可比他自己要简单的多，他只用和他彻底断了往来，他又是自由的。但是宝宝和他是一体的，他们呼吸着同样的空气，吃得同样的食物，甚至想着同一件事情。

就这样，他连着三天都是哭着醒来，在第四天时他依然是以泪洗面，但却是在Chris怀里醒来的，Chris还为他擦掉了眼泪。

“在哭什么呢，谁在梦里欺负你啊？”他听见那个大个头这样问他，语气里尽是温柔，他哭得更厉害了，还边哭边说:“就是你啊，你在现实中不放过我就算了，还跑到我梦里来。总是跟我制造麻烦，我真的很讨厌你啊！”

“真的吗？”Chris问他，并吻了吻他的唇，他还是毫不犹豫点着头表明自己的观点。

“我真的那么让你讨厌吗？”Chris又吻了下他的唇，他还是点头。

“那好吧。不过即使你讨厌我，我还是超级喜欢你呢，那可怎么办呢？”

听到这句，Sebastian停止了哭泣，他有点不太确定他所听到的。

“你说什么？”

“我说我喜欢你，我想和你一直在一起，还有我们的宝宝。”Chris说着再一次吻住了他的唇，一手还轻抚着他的肚子。Sebastian只觉得这一切简直比梦都还不真实，虽然难免感动。

“只是想到三个月都不能碰你了，我就觉得……哎……”

好不容易被眼前这个大个子感动一次的Sebastian,一句话就顿时煞了整个风景。敢情跟他交往，该死的干一场才是他的主要目的！

“那都要怪你自己，什么第一次不会怀孕，你骗谁啊？！”

“不过有个人还是相信呢。”

“请放心，我以后再也不会相信你了。”

“因为已经没有了第一次嘛，哈哈哈，都不是因为你太不安分，不射在里面怎么标记你啊。”

“……”

如果和一位叫做Chris的大个头争辩，那将会是又累又伤。所以Sebastian只是转了个身背对着他，按照惯例，他又贴了上来。不过只是轻轻吻了吻他的脖子后面，什么也没有再说。

 

在学校的这段时日，Sebastian过得很不好，曾经默默无闻近乎透明的他，一下子成了蜚语流言的中心。几乎所有人都知道他被Chris标记了，越来越胖的趋势表明他已怀孕，有的人甚至会当面喊他“Papa”取笑他。这些他都可以忍，他只希望这一切不要被校长知道，他还想按时毕业。仅仅只有3个月他就可以毕业，在这期间他的肚子都不会太显怀，只要没人告到校长那里，他还是可以乖乖的做个胖学生。

除了学校，他的妈妈也是很难搞定的一方。他想过万种说辞，但一面对妈妈那张略显疲惫的脸，他又一句话都说不出口。他从不想让他妈妈失望，他答应过妈妈会做一个独立的人，拥有自己的一番事业，自给自足，不依赖任何人，不被任何人标记绑定。但是他没有做到那么好，虽然他想生了宝宝后继续努力，但他的妈妈一定会认为他在重蹈覆辙她的路。

Sebastian是妈妈唯一的亲生孩子，她还曾经单独抚养过他几年，那段日子她过得非常辛苦，每天要做几份工才能付得起他们的生活开销。那时她精神上也很压抑，她从未想到她托付一生的人就那样抛弃她于不顾。因为一直以来她精神和经济上都很依赖他的生父，所以被抛弃的她也没有任何本钱，更承受不起压力。一度抑郁的她，有过不少次极端的想法。但他那时很小，妈妈为了他还是坚强的挺了过来。

“在想什么呢？想得这么入神。”Chris的话打断了他的思绪。他一五一十的都告诉了Chris，那人却非常轻松的说了句:“不用担心，我来说服你的妈妈。”轻松得就好像他真能搞定一样。

于是第二天，有个大个子终于从正门进了一次他的家。他倒是挺开门见山，直接就对他妈妈说了句:“Sebastian怀了我的孩子。”

当时正在喝水的他，水都喷到了对面桌上。虽然这样的解决方法不是好方法，但也是一种方法，他静静地又很紧张的等待他妈妈的回复。没想到她只是说了句:“喔，知道了。”然后就像什么都没有发生样，自己做自己原来没有做完的事情，只留下他们两位互相干瞪眼。

 

第八章

无独有偶，除了妈妈奇怪的反应，或者说是毫无反应的反应。Sebastian又在学校校刊里发现他和Chris被评为“年度校园Couple”第一名。这到底是什么？！

在看到宣传栏的某张恨不得占了一半板面的照片，经过PS技术把两个人好不容易凑到了一起。先不要说这张照片有没有美感和协调感，夸张的是下面居然有接近5千字的推荐理由。具体讲的是作为一个“不起眼的胖子Omega”是如何锲而不舍追上“如太阳般伟岸的Alpha”的励志故事。

“Sebastian Stan非常的有决心，他甚至把Chris Evans当做考耶鲁大学一样对待，整天都在研究如何减肥，如何能得到Chris的一点点关注。”看到这一句，Sebastian恨不得当场倒地，他完全是自然而然瘦下来，根本没有研究怎样减肥。

接下来还有更夸张的:“Sebastian对食物天生毫无抗拒力，但是为了Chris他可以把它们想象成恶心的事物。为此他还专门随身带了一张看起来很让人恶心的照片，即使食欲来了，他只要看一看那个照片，他就停下了动作。就这样，他坚持着，一个月他就从200磅的体重整整瘦了40磅。一个月40磅！多么不可思议的事情，即使是《超级减肥王》也做不了这样，我们不能不感叹爱情的动力实在是太强大！”要命的是，旁边还特意贴了张他曾经最胖时期和最瘦时期的对比照，真不知这些记者是怎样得到他的照片的。

Sebastian不敢再往下看了，只盯着那个投稿人的名字看了一眼，Evanstan。好吧，这真是个听起来非常耳熟的名字。

他正准备到校刊部去要求撤下来，或者找到投稿人当面对质他这种夸大事实的行为。这会儿，他感觉肚子里动了下，他顿时无比的兴奋，激动得小心脏扑通扑通直跳。这可是他怀孕以来第一次感受到肚子里的生命，简直比他所有学科全部拿A+还要高兴一百倍。他只想立刻马上告诉Chris，什么校刊之类的事就被抛到了脑后。

 

Sebastian来体育场的次数屈指可数，这次他还没有绕弯就到了这里，他不得不感叹下自己的记忆力。一进里面，他一眼就看见场内的Chris，他穿着印有“9”号的蓝白条纹球衣，肩部有塑料架撑着，更显宽厚，整个人看起来比平时还要健壮魁梧。

终于知道为什么那么多Omege和Beta趋之若鹜的天天往体育场跑了，这里除了Alpha的信息素还是Alpha的信息素。其中有一个Alpha队友很快发现了看台的他，他立即对Chris以及其他队友大声说:“Chris，快看看谁来了！”

Chris转头看见他，好像特别兴奋，眨眼的功夫，就跑上了站台，来到了他面前，还笑嘻嘻的说:“今天真是意外连连啊！”

“怎么呢？”

“我的科学课程过了，完全没有想到。这样他们不会阻止我打球了。”Chris说完就抱着他对准嘴巴就准备吻上去，他急忙用力推开。

“这里还有这么多人。”

“我们都成了校园第一Couple,总要做个恩爱的典范吧。”Chris作势又来一吻，又被他阻止了。

“我不知道是谁写得这么夸张的文字，简直太夸大事实了。根本就是诽谤！”一说到那个报道，Sebastian就有点恼火。

“不要理会这些人，写八卦的人都一样夸张。不过，我们现在可以完全毫无顾忌的在一起，而且没有谁不知道你是我的Omega了。顺便说下，今天身上好香啊，又吃了香草巧克力？”

“没有。”

“真的好香啊，好不容易来找我一次，就让我好好亲一下嘛。”

看到眼前这个大个头，撅着嘴，好似撒娇的傻气样，Sebastian实在招架不住，没有再拒绝他的Alpha的吻，且在场内众目睽睽下。

Chris的吻比他想的要热烈的多，他一手环抱着他的腰，一手拖着他的屁股，将他整个人固定在他的怀里。他用他那性感的唇瓣吸附着他的，又将舌头伸进了他的嘴里，追逐缠绕住他欲闪躲的舌头。一切都热烈得搅乱了他的思绪，他唯一能做的只有闭着眼睛沉浸入其中。

也许眼前这个大个子也要呼吸新鲜空气了，他终于放开他。两人都加紧喘息着，Chris并没有放开停留在他身上的双臂，随后他的两只大手掌又摸上了他的屁股瓣，还来回的揉搓起来，“我妈说的没错，你的确可以生出一个球队来。”

“什么？！”

“我妈妈邀请你周末到我们家吃饭，要知道她可是全镇出了名的厨艺好。”

Chris岔开了话题，很成功的，Sebastian接了他的话:“你妈妈知道我们的关系？”

“应该是全家都知道了，Scott还要求你到我们家住。显然他不知道我和你的距离，他很听我话，从来不敢来我的房间。以后你到了我家你要他做什么他也会听的。”

“当你弟弟真是可怜。”

“那都是他自愿的，或许这就是作为哥哥与生俱来的威慑力吧。”

 

聊着聊着，还不时被Chris摸一下亲一下，Sebastian最后完全忘记了他去找Chris的目的，周末也如约到了Chris家共进晚餐。他的家人们都对他特别热情，他都有点招架不住，即使他是位食量大增的孕夫，也在每个人都热情的轮番为他添加食物的情况下，肚子都胀大了一圈。

此时，他躺在Chris房间的床上，用手打圈式的揉着肚子。Chris居然把自己脱得光溜溜就躺在了他旁边。

“你准备做什么？”

“睡觉啊，明天还要早起上课呢。”

“喔”Sebastian小声的应了下，不知怎么的，居然有点莫名的小失望。这不能怪他，只能怪房间昏暗暧昧的灯光，Chris完美的身材，还有他身上好闻的味道，但现在他这个情况还能期待什么？

这当然还要怪Chris这个大精虫，传染给他这些。在没有被Chris标记之前他从来不是这样，即使和他在一起他心里也还想着学业或其他。而现在，只要和他在一起他总会不由自主的想些有的没的。有时候还会做些奇怪的梦，一醒来，裤子都湿了一片。

“我肚子好胀，你帮我揉揉，吃太多了，宝宝都被挤得没位置了。”没想到那个大个子说睡觉还真的趴在一边睡了，他可是一点睡意都没有。

“看来‘Sebastian天生对食物毫无抗拒力’这句话是对的。”Chris笑着说，还是将手放在他肚子上轻轻揉起来。

Sebastian根本没有听Chris所说的，而是自他温热的大手掌附在他肚皮上后，他就开始不怎么安分起来。该死，下面都有了反应，他默在心里念。接下来，Chris比他更不老实，本来只是停在肚子上的手，慢慢的上移，挪到了他的胸部，因为最近发胖那里也堆积了点脂肪，摸起来都软软的。Chris不停地用手掌揉捏着那里，还两手一起，一边一个同时动作。有时还用手指头调皮的按下他的乳头，或者轻轻摩挲下。

无论Chris怎样，他都已经有点受不了了，不自觉的都哼哼出声。最后Chris直接把他松垮垮的T恤和裤头都脱掉，把将他放在怀下，从额头开始吻起来。一路向下，吻过眉骨、眼角、鼻梁及肉嘟嘟的脸颊，最后停在了他的唇上，又是一个恨不得抽走灵魂的激烈热吻。在这期间，Chris的手已经握住了他半硬的分身，上下套弄起来。

Chris放开他的唇后，他已大口呼吸起来，要不根本不能支付起下体传来的快感。随着Chris手上的动作越来越快，舔舐他耳廊的舌头总是能碰到他的敏感，唆住他乳头的嘴巴是那么热吸得又那么紧，舌尖还在频繁的挑逗，他很快就达到了顶峰。射在了Chris的手上和自己微凸的肚子上。

“Baz，把嘴张开。”释放之后，他感觉全身心的放松下来，他正闭着眼睛享受这份舒适，Chris打断了他。按照命令，他张开了嘴。Chris却把他的粗壮塞了进来。他一点点的吞着，把嘴巴张到了最大，还是只进去前端。他又爬起身来，跪在了床上，面对面的朝着已经站起来的Chris正好对着他嘴的坚挺，好不容易吞没了一半，但都已抵到了喉口，他只有作呕的感觉。

Chris好像看出来他的难受，退出了他的嘴里。然后又让他侧躺着，自己也从背后贴过来，把他的炙热夹在了他两腿之间。Chris来回摩擦着，一遍又一遍，Sebastian只觉得大腿内侧的皮肤越来越刺辣辣的痛。也许知道他的不适，Chris不断用手来回抚摸着他的肚子和大腿，嘴唇也不停地亲吻着他的脖子，舔着他的耳朵。

最后Chris终于释放了，他的大腿内侧皮肤都红了一大片。他好像也挺愧疚他的行为，用舌头轻轻的舔舐抚慰着那片区域，舔着舔着就将他的分身包含进了他的嘴里。被温热口腔包裹的分身，很快又有了反应，他呻吟起来，伸出的手想要抓住点什么。后来，他摸到了Chris的头发，指甲都跟着陷入了里面。

Chris来来回回吞吐着，再次一步一步将他推上了欲望的顶峰。这次他全数射在了Chris的嘴里，那个带给他快感的Alpha，也毫无保留的将那些乳白液体全部吞了进去。

 

第九章

Chris家的用餐氛围非常好，他的家人们都非常可爱。每个人都有说不完的趣事在餐座上与各位分享，大家争先恐后的抢着说。结果都被大嗓门的姐姐抢了先，不过她的确有把在场所有人都逗笑的事情。

但Sebastian家里就完全不一样，继父是个极其严肃的人。一般在餐座上家人们都是不敢发言，害怕引来他的责怪，所以弟弟妹妹们一用完餐就赶快撤离，继父自己也因为要看准点新闻早早离开了餐桌。现在，只剩他和妈妈留在这里，因为自己怀孕的事已经被妈妈知道，他根本不敢说任何话，害怕妈妈突然的怒斥。表面上，她是非常的平静，还用很温和客套的口气让他多吃点。但这样子，更让他惴惴不安。

“妈妈，你就没有什么要跟我说的吗？我知道我让你失望了，但是我不希望你变得与我这么的有距离感。”

“要说的都已经说完了。”

“什么？”

“知道你怀孕后，Chris有三天没有去学校，天天都赖在我们家门口，要和我谈谈，我已经骂他骂够了，现在我都没有什么好说的了。只希望他能如他保证的那样一直不负你。”

原来那三天Chris根本没有去学校，天天都来了他们家里。Sebastian没有想到妈妈早已知道他怀孕，还是Chris告诉他的。虽然那个大个头总在跟他制造麻烦，但他也做了件解决麻烦的事情。这么说来，还有点那个什么可靠的感觉。Sebastian内心顿生欣慰。

 

但好景不长，Sebastian对他的麻烦制造者Alpha刚刚萌生的好印象，却仅在第二天就被完全打破。此刻，他超级后悔自己为了感激他，强压住呕吐的感觉为他做他最不愿意做的口活。腮帮子发酸，下巴差点脱臼不说还让他射得满脸都是，甭提自己的样子有多么难堪了。

“你确定这些信息都是Chris本人提供的？”在校刊部，Sebastian再三确认着自己听到的话语。

“是的，照片都是他提供的。要不我们能到哪里弄到你的照片。不过挺有成效的，看了推荐文字后，你们全票通过，当之无愧的第一名啊。大家都蛮佩服你的毅力的，其他的情侣都没有你们这样励志的故事……”

Sebastian对那个还在发表着感言的眼镜女孩道了谢，马上离开了。他想去找Chris当面对质，但又觉得一切太让他心寒，所以作罢。他完全没想到Chris是这样看待他的感情，他在他这位如“阳光般伟岸的Alpha”心目中只是一个不起眼的胖子，因为减肥得到了他的一点点关注。如果他还是原来那么胖，也许Chris根本不会把他放在眼里，早就和其他甜美的金发Omega们好上了。

放学后Sebastian没有在第二条岔路口再等Chris，而是直径和Chace走回了家。因为怀孕他没有再骑单车，每天都是步行，一来避免了摔跤的风险，二来他也可以锻炼下。Chace很照顾他的也陪他一路走着，到了必须要分开的地方，他才又蹬上了自己的单车和他道了别。

到了家后，他关上了房门和窗户，也拉上了窗帘，把自己封锁在房间里。没过多久就有人在敲他的窗，他知道是Chris，他并不想理会。那个大个头却没有放弃一直敲着，但他也没有松懈，依然不去理会他。在没有听到敲窗声后，大概几分钟，他又听见另一边敲门的声音。他更不想理会，直接用双手捂上了耳朵。这时门外又响起那人的声音。

“Baz,你怎么呢？快点开门啊！”

“……”

“你今天怎么呢？放学连等都没有等我，有什么让你不高兴的都告诉我，别把自己关在里面生闷气，会影响到宝宝的。”

Chris一提到肚子里的宝宝，Sebastian顿时无比的委屈，憋红了眼眶。是呀，他完全因为宝宝被Chris绑住了，但是他又不能抛弃这个小生命，他更不能在他出世时连个完整的家庭都不能给他。想到这些，他还是去打开了那扇差点被敲破的门。能有什么办法呢，即使Chris这样看待他，他也只能认命。

“Baz,你今天怎么呢？为什么没有等我就先回家了，万一路上有了什么危险那可怎么办。”

“你不用那么担心，我和Chace一起回来的。”

Sebastian冷冷的回应着，没想到那个人一下子像吃了火药样，提高了声音近乎怒斥着他:“你现在是有了我的宝宝，被我标记了，你为什么还要总和那个Alpha在一起？！”

“Chace是我的朋友，我跟你说了很多遍，你可以有那么多的队友们天天在一起，我就连交个朋友都不可以吗？”Sebastian声音上并不服输，也大声的说着，“至少Chace不会认为我只是个胖子，配不上做他的朋友。”

“你什么意思？”Chris说着便握住了他的手，力道大得他根本难以挣脱。看来他真的生气了，四周都是他传过来的强有力的信息素，桎梏着他无法动弹。就这样僵持了很久，Sebastian只感觉手腕的疼痛越来越明显。

“Chris你捏痛我了，快点松开。”

听到他的话，Chris还是马上松开了他的手，信息素也跟着他乖顺的坐在了一边。他的语气也放缓了许多:“你今天到底发生了什么？你就不能跟我讲讲吗？我不想我们之间有什么隔阂，特别是我们以后还要和宝宝一起生活，我不希望我们的关系影响到他。”

“你不用在意，我现在已经好了。你说的没错，一切都为了宝宝着想。”

“刚才，对不起。”Chris边说边拿起他的手腕吻着，下一步又凑上前要吻他的唇，但他别过脸马上躲开了。

“怎么呢？”

“我今天有点不舒服，我想好好休息下，你可以先回去吗？就当是为了宝宝。”

“好吧。”Chris应着，起身便离开了他的房间，也没有任何回头的动作。

 

第二天，Sebastian在学校依旧做着平日做的事情，Chace也总在旁边陪着他。他并没有刻意的躲着Chris，但在这么偌大的学校，如果不去主动找他也难得碰到。在课间休息时他又碰到了好像人间蒸发了一段时间的Lucy，她已经换回了原来金发女孩的装扮，还笑盈盈的向他打着招呼。处于礼貌，他还是回应了她。

“Sebby，我们‘熟女帮’的姐妹们都对你刮目相看，觉得你真是个励志的典范，她们都想找你学习呢。这个周五放学后，你有时间吗，可以到323教室来，跟我们讲讲你的故事好吗？”

“我想还是算了，我周五要早点回家。况且那个报道夸大其实了，我并没有那么做。”Sebastian并不想再惹祸上身，上次的情形已经够窘迫了。

“那就周三放学后，好吗？你知道我们期中有个姐妹，她叫Sophia，人如其名一样美丽。可是她被一个Alpha标记了，万幸的是没有怀孕。因为那个Alpha对他的标记，他产生了极大的依赖性，但那可恶的Alpha却又和另外的Omega好上了。她一度抑郁，我们现在需要帮助她。你就像是我们这些弱者们积极的一面，我希望你能对她说一些鼓励的话。”

“我帮不了她的。”Sebastian心里有些同情那个女孩，但自己也没好到哪儿去，而且他还怀了孕。

“Sebby，算我拜托你，你这次不是为我，只是在拯救一个年轻女孩的生命，她最近还有想要自杀的想法。”

“嗯，好吧，就周三。希望我能帮助到她。”说这话时，Sebastian已经在心里默默的打着自己的脸，为什么他就这么的耳根子软。

周三那天放学后，Sebastian让Chace先回家，自己如约来到了323教室。他到教室时，只有Lucy和另外一个女孩在里面，她们待他很是热情，为他倒水还和他聊起了关于兴趣的话题。不知聊了多久，她们的话还没有停。后来又有三个女孩进来了，其中包括曾经和Chris暧昧的那个金发女孩。通过了介绍，他知道原来她就是Sophia。但不知到底谁是那个负心的Alpha，他暗自祈祷着千万别是Chris。

 

待大家都坐好后，Sebastian正琢磨着怎样开口安慰，Lucy抢在他之前说出来:“Sebby，你先讲讲你是怎样在标记后还能抓住你的Alpha的，让我们都能好好学学。”

“其实是因为他住在我隔壁，我们抬头不见低头见。所以……总是能在一起。”虽然最近不是这样。

“那如果我和他不住在一起呢？”那个叫做Sophia的女孩问着他。

“这个，我也不太清楚。但是我想可以在学校把他盯紧些。”

“喔，谢谢你Sebby。”Lucy对着他说，然后又转头向那几个女孩，“我想去下卫生间，有没有人陪我去，我最近手上可有点好货喔。”

她一说完，几个女孩心领神会的都站起身来要跟随着她。Sebastian并没有想太多，以至于她们都出去后，把教室的门带上后，他也没有多想什么，而是觉得她们这么小就吸那些东西对身体不好。

过了一下，有个女孩探进头来要找他借手机打电话，他也毫不犹豫的给了人家。就这样，只留下他一个人坐在了空荡荡的教室。

这里是个生物科学老师的教室，位于这一楼层最偏僻的角落，很多新生都难得找到这个教室。讲台周围都是各种生物标本和图片，他有兴趣的逐个看起来。待他把那一摞资料看得差不多了，那几个女孩还没有回来，他想出去探个究竟，但当他拉门时，却怎么也拉不开了。

这下他才明白了，他又一次的后知后觉，他被Lucy骗了，即使她变回了原来金发女孩。她和那几个女孩一起将他锁在了这个偏僻的教室里，而且拿走了他的手机。但又有谁会发现他没有回家，非常担心的四处找他呢？不过，绝对不会是Chris吧，自那天和他闹不快，他那个大个头就很有骨气的再也没来找过他。

 

第十章

起初，Sebastian就为自己做着最坏的打算，他想着大不了就是坐在这间教室里一晚上。可随着整个校园听起来越来越安静，窗外的夜幕也越压越低，他意识到真的没有人会来找他，他还真要在这个空荡荡的教室坐一晚上。最重要的是，这里面没有任何食物，他以前可以饿，但现在肚子里的小生命可不能饿。想到这里，他一下变得着急躁不安起来。

正在这时，靠走道边的窗户那里传来他的手机铃声，这让他看到了希望。他马上走过去，脸贴在窗户上向外看，那几个女孩还算没有将他赶尽杀绝，至少她们将他的手机搁在了窗户外侧的台子上。现在那个可怜的家伙正如他一样在拼命的“呼救”。他推开了窗户，手从防盗护栏穿过去，努力伸尽了手臂，指尖才触到手机的边沿。他脸都憋红了，狭窄的护栏间，都在他手臂上勒出了红印。即使它呼叫得那么大声，他也无能为力。最后还因为用力过大，手机又被他从台上推了下去，一声“啪”后它也彻底停止了响动。

Sebastian无助极了，最后的希望都被他亲手葬送，他甚至不知是谁这么急的打电话给他。会是Chris吗？但他那个大个头每天回家就知道关着窗户放音乐，也不知在房间干什么，又是三天没有来找过他了。

想到这些，胸口阵阵酸涩都堵到了嗓子眼，似乎还牵动了肚子里的宝宝，Sebastian只好坐在一边，摸着微凸的肚子安慰:“这都要怪你的爸爸太混蛋了，以后你出来了一定要好好帮我教训他，我和你一样都很讨厌他，他总是……”

Sebastian不知是不是怀孕的原因，他的泪腺变得很发达。说着说着就哽咽了，眼泪顺着眼角淌了出来，不过也算找到了个发泄的出口。

没有一会儿，他感觉好受了许多。这时，他听见远远有个声音在叫他，回荡在整个楼层。他起先觉得应该是幻听，同时又痛恨自己总是想着那个人。但后来那声音越来越近，以至于那个人就站在了走道边的窗户外，手里还拿着被摔过了的手机，他才反应过来。

 

“Baz,这么晚了，你怎么还在学校没有回去。我到处找你，打你电话也不接。”好似风尘仆仆的Chris站在窗外说，脸上那表情可以算担忧吧，Sebastian只是看了他一眼就转过了头。

“我被锁在里面了，所以出不去。”他轻松的说着，就像他一手撑着脑袋，趴坐在课桌上的动作那么悠然轻松。但谁也不知他都着急得哭了一场。

听到他的话Chris立刻在门口大力摇晃门，好似无果，最后他大力的一踢，门还是乖乖的“哐当”一声被打开了。

“谁把你锁在了里面？”Chris一进门，就急冲冲的走到了他面前问。

“没有谁，是我自己。”

Sebastian淡淡的回答，Chris本来带点怒气的脸明显被惊了一下，但马上又用很平和的口气说:“好了，好了，我们回家吧，现在都这么晚了你肚子肯定很饿，我让我妈妈先准备些吃的。”

Chris示意Sebastian站起来，但他根本没有起身的意思，而是说着他的话:“我就是要看你来不来找我们，你这几天过得可自在了，你心里根本都没有想到我和宝宝……”Sebastian说着又是一阵难受感堵住了口，还瞬间湿了眼眶。

看到这样情景的Chris好似慌了神，连忙说着:“我知道，我知道，是我错了，从来不考虑你和宝宝的感受，我对不起你们。”说完后，他又蹲在了Sebastian的座位侧边，仰起头，低姿态的望向他，像在祈求原谅般。

Sebastian天生耳根软，他突然觉得之前发生的事也没有那么严重了。他转过了身子面朝着那个突然矮了好多的大个头，用水汪汪的灰蓝色大眼睛看向了那张让他着迷的面庞。他正想说点什么，但Chris下面的动作，让他本来要收回去的泪水又快流出来。

只见Chris干脆跪在了地上，双手扶着他的腰部，将整个脸凑上去贴在了他的肚子上，对着那里说:“宝宝，我错了，你可以原谅爸爸吗？以后无论怎样，就算你的Papa要杀死我，我都会抱着他不放手的。”

Chris磁性的声音，即使隔着衣服布料也震得他肚子那里一阵酥麻，心里不由的冒出丝丝甜意。但那个大个子好像玩起了劲，还准备把他的松松的衣服拉开，直接将嘴贴在肚皮上。Sebastian担心这会成为某种一发不可收拾的苗头，连忙阻止了他。

“Chris，你弄得我好痒。我肚子饿了，我们还是快点回去吧。”

“好的。”Chris爽快的答应着，连忙站起了身就拉住了他的手。

 

在回家的路上Chris好像特别兴奋，牵着他的手一晃一晃的，还唱起了歌。虽然他算原谅了Chris，但还是挺在意Chris对他那样的评价，于是他问起了他:“Chris，如果，我还是以前那个很胖嘟嘟的又有严重罗马尼亚口音的Omega，你会跟我交往吗？”

Sebastian说的有点小心翼翼，他其实有点害怕得到Chris肯定的回答，虽然就算是那样，他还是会委曲求全的认了。但他没想到那个大个头居然非常无所谓的说了句:“你现在不就是这样吗？”

这比他预备的还难以接受，他用力的扯开了Chris的大手，准备自己一个人先走开，完全不想再理这个人。哪知，Chris眼疾手快一把就将他搂进了他的怀里。

“我话还没有说完呢？我想说，无论你怎样我都爱你，你永远都是我的Omega。”

Sebastian听到了Chris的话，便停止了挣脱的动作。心里有点感动，但嘴上还是不服气:“那你还在校刊里那样诽谤我，我一想到就有气，要不是因为有宝宝。我早……”

“你准备怎么呢？又去找那个Chace？顺便说下，校刊的内容我昨天才看到，我已经让他们撤了。我并不知道她们会这样写，我当时听她们说可以让我们的关系迅速在学校里传开，我才答应她们提供照片的。文字方面我一个字都没有参与，你知道我不喜欢文字那东西，也想不出这些。你知道的……”

Chris一直不停地解释着，指手画脚的急迫样，就像他在极力挽回着什么非常重要的东西，这让Sebastian觉得其实眼前的男人才是被“诽谤”的那个人。他没有打断他的话语，他觉得现在的氛围好极了，Chris的嘴里只会冒出窝心的话语，果不其然，他又接着说:“你知道的，我从来没有那么想过你，你在我心里一直是那么好。又可爱又善良，而且总会替他人着想，而我却做不到……”

“Chris……我……”终于他受不住了，虽然Chris是个大个头，看起来像个大怪兽那样健壮魁梧，但他也是有软肋的，他和他一样都害怕失去对方。不过，还好他们拥有了彼此。

随后，他紧紧的拥抱住Chris，把脸埋在他的脖子处，闻着那个令他安心的味道。

“我知道了，我也有错，我应该什么事都跟你说的。”

说到这些，他感觉Chris也紧紧的抱住了他，之后又用他的一只手抬起来他的脸，深深的吻住了他的唇。

他们唇齿交融，辗转反侧，在这昏暗的路灯下，安静的道路边，格外的有意境。可惜的是，他的肚子在这时不合时宜的叫了起来。没办法，作为一个孕夫他都将近8个小时没有进餐了。

 

转眼间，Sebastian就怀孕整整四个月了。头三个月对他来说很是难熬，最主要是因为他要在学校度过，不仅要提心吊胆着他怀孕的事被校方知道，而且还要应对Lucy为他制造的各种麻烦(虽然自被锁到教室事件后，他对她都是避而远之，但她还是会不时出现)。现在一切好了，他毕业了，他也完完全全的舒了口气。

这三个月对于Chris也是挺难熬的，不过与他身心煎熬不一样，他只有身体上的，绝对是字面上的意思。

那个大个头可天天算着日子，正好第四个月时他就死皮赖脸的非要和他来个全套，还说要将以前三个月都补回来，吓得他只敢不停的叫肚子痛，却又在被抱着准备去医院时穿了帮。

“Baz，你放心，我会温柔的，绝对不会伤到宝宝。你可怜下我啊，长期用手会影响发育的，而且你的手又不知轻重，说不定哪天你的Alpha就这样残了，你以后发情期怎么办啊。”

Chris一边笑嘻嘻的说着，一边将他放在了怀下，平躺在柔软的大床上。

“宝贝，我一定会让你舒服的。”他继续补充着，浑身都散发着安抚的信息素。

Sebastian只有任由他摆布，他虽然也想感受他的Alpha，但宝宝安全才是最总要的。可Chris是宝宝的爸爸，他肯定很爱宝宝，也不想伤害宝宝。这本是不用质疑的，如果要怪那只能怪Chris那猴急的架势把他吓到了。

 

第十一章

Sebastian没有想到Chris和他申请的是同一所大学。他虽然不想因为学习将他们分开，特别是他们又有了宝宝，但他也没料到Chris已经神不知鬼不觉的向同一所大学递交了申请，而且还选择的是和他一个学院。

他能说什么呢，只能傻傻的看着Chris笑。而Chris好似读不出他感激，可能还在以为他想要他的爱抚。不过，现在周遭的一切都是那么的令人舒服安心。无论是冬季里难得的温暖阳光，还是面前清澈小河的涓涓流水，更有背后树木和花草帮他们打着结实的掩护，让他们能紧紧依偎的坐在一起。而比这一切还要美好的是眼前这个人，他怎么能忍心拒绝Chris用结实的双臂搂抱着他传递的温暖，又给予他一个一个甜腻的亲吻？

“和我一起去纽约吧，我是说，这个假期。”Chris吻着他的双唇刚刚松开，但没有分开太远就对他轻声的说。他们额头抵着额头，都能感受到对方鼻翼里吐出的温热气息，只要稍微撅嘴，四片唇瓣又会黏在一起。

“嗯。”Sebastian用只能自己听见的声音答应着。但Chris一定也听到了，他想，因为他又一次被他的Alpha拥进怀里，闭着眼睛的Chris也能快速的找到他的唇。他用他的唇瓣吸舔他的下唇瓣，又包含住他的上唇，再伸出了舌头闯进他的牙关里，游走遍每一处，最终纠缠上他的舌头。

这个炙热又霸道的吻抽空了Sebastian嘴里的所有空气，大脑里也一片空白，他只有用手紧捏着Chris的衣服角，用鼻翼大力的呼吸才能应付。就这样，Chris换着角度不断辗转，都不知他什么时候放开了他，他睁开闭了许久的双眼，看到了Chris近在咫尺的脸庞。

Chris正对他笑着，露出一排洁白又整齐的牙齿，像阳光一样绚烂的笑容瞬间就感染了他，他也跟着笑起来。而下一秒他又湿了眼眶。他的Alpha手里正捏着一枚戒指，银白色的圆圈，上面没有过多的点缀，简单别致，在阳光下却格外耀眼。他只觉得他的眼前都花了。

Chris又单膝跪在了他们坐的公园长椅下，把那枚戒指用两个指头捏着举的高高，好像那是他的奖杯般。然后对他说:“Baz,我们结婚吧！反正你不答应也得答应了，你都有了我们的宝宝。”

好不容易酝酿的浪漫气氛，都被他这句话给打破，Sebastian又好气又好笑。他把那枚戒指自己取过来戴在了右手无名指上，居然格外的合适，也格外的好看，心里还是不免感动，但嘴上却很无所谓的说:“好吧，看在宝宝的份上我还是答应你了。”

Sebastian的话让Chris特别的兴奋，他扑上来就抱着他一阵乱吻，还不小心磕到对方的牙齿，过了好久两人才从疼痛中缓过来。

 

虽然他们内心都盼望着那一天，但还是把结婚的日子定在了生了宝宝后。因为怀孕5个月的Sebastian肚子特别显怀，试了几件礼服都不能遮住。这毕竟是非常重要的时刻，他可不想每张照片里他的肚子都是那么的显眼，所以毫不犹豫的改了日子。

之后他如约和Chris一起去了纽约。虽然他是一位孕夫，但他的精力和体力却格外旺盛。不得不承认他是被这个繁华的大都市深深的吸引了，完全忘记了疲惫。

他们穿梭过时代广场的人浪，感受霓虹交错的繁华。还去了惊险刺激的科尼岛，虽然他只能玩打布偶之类的小游戏，他也觉得很有意思。然后，他们逛过第五大道，漫步中央公园，又到百老汇观看音乐剧……一切都是那么美好，这让他更坚定了来到这里追逐梦想的信念。

 

“Chris，你看，我的脚都肿了。”痛快游玩后，他们回到旅馆休息。Sebastian正坐在大床中央，观察着他圆鼓鼓的脚掌，将他的意外发现告诉了他的未婚夫。

“怀孕时本来就会肿啊，而且你还走了很多路。”Chris回答得漫不经心。

“医生说过这种症状，适当的按摩可以缓解。那你为什么不来帮我按摩下？”

“那你会给我什么奖励呢？”Chris话语里掩不住的期待。

“应该是你不来帮我，我会给你什么惩罚吧？”

“惩罚？”

“晚上不准碰我，我要分房间睡。”Sebastian毫不客气的说。

“好了，好了，我还是帮忙按摩吧，要知道这里房间并不便宜，我不想再帮你去开一间房了。”Chris马上应到，唯恐一点犹豫对方就会改变主意。

就像Chris的吻是自己被吃得最死的地方一样，Sebastian知道Chris绝对不愿意不抱着他睡觉的。所以，他每次都能拿这点要挟他乖乖就范。

于是，Chris又屁颠屁颠的坐到他旁边，帮他揉起了肿胀的脚掌，还一边揉一边问他舒服不舒服。难得享受下，他放松的躺在了床上闭着双眼默不作声，Chris只能手不停地帮他按摩直到他能满意。

但不知什么时候，那个大个头就躺到了他旁边。他感觉旁边床垫轻微凹陷便睁开了眼，正好看见Chris带着欲望的蓝色眸子。而此时，他那本来按摩脚掌的手已移动到上面，都到了他的大腿内侧。几个手指在哪里灵活的轻挠着，似微电击的苏麻，刺激得他的后穴都不自觉的收缩。更甚的是，Chris还轻咬着他的耳垂，用湿湿的舌头舔弄着他的耳廊，不断在刺激他。

当Chris咬到了他后颈的信息素腺时，他只觉得下面已有液体流了出来。而那略微粗糙的大手掌又略过他凸起的肚子，穿过只有一根可怜的腰带系着的睡袍，摸上了他的胸部。因为怀孕，他那里变得软软的，现在都发育出小小的乳房。Chris的大手掌正好可以完全罩住一个，一包裹上后他就肆无忌惮的揉捏起来。

那个新生的地方很敏感，不一会儿他的乳粒就凸了起来，Chris还使坏似的用两根指头，轻轻的夹扯着哪里，每扯一下，就是一阵战栗，直冲向下体。他的底裤一定更湿了。但Chris并没有就这样放过他，他又用他温热的嘴代替了他的手，吸住了他一个挺立的乳头，就用热的不得了的舌头来回的在上面打圈舔舐。一手捏住一个，右边舔完舔左边，根本没有要停下来的意思。

“啊……嗯……Chris……我下面……好难受啊……”此刻，Sebastian他的双腿都已蹬出了宽松的睡袍，腰带又被Chris顺手解开了，还扯掉了他唯一遮体的底裤。他觉得下面越来越难耐，只有一边推着埋在他胸部的Chris的头，一边伴着呻吟求助。

他刚一说完，Chris总算放开了他已被唆得潮红的胸部。就在他被翻了个侧身后，他感觉到自己的屁股瓣正被Chris的双手掰开，他那湿漉漉的地方也被他用嘴卖力的舔弄着，舌尖还不时在穴口缱绻。

但这根本不能缓解他的难受，反而让空虚感更是强烈，他不断的收缩着肉穴，也不能抵抗那种感觉。他的全身都已抽搐到酸软，只有那里还在有力的渴求着。

“Chris……啊……进来……啊……不要舔了……啊……”

他只能用断断续续的声音说着要求，还好能说完一句话。Chris马上就扶着他那粗壮一步步向他的体内挺进，他的肉穴也贪婪的吞进着。不一会儿整个都进入，终于被填满的舒服感觉让Sebastian直仰着脖子向后，正好靠在了Chris的肩上。Chris就近吻上了他的脖子，下面也开始了抽插，速度越来越快，顶入也越来越深。

“啊……嗯……Chris……”

随着他的Alpha一波赶过一波的动作，Sebastian不住的呻吟叫唤。Chris每一次都能顶上他前列腺上敏感的一点，他的身体也因此跟着抽搐，后穴也因为高潮流出大量液体，从他们交合处顺着大腿流到身下的床单，印出一片湿印。生理泪水都不受控制的流出来，但他的身体却只想要更多。

Chris一手又握住了他前面早已挺立的分身，来来回回的撸动，另一只手又揉捏上他微凸柔软的、又圆又小的乳房，温热的舌头还时不时舔着他的后颈或耳廊。前后上下的刺激，灭顶样的快感让他毫无预备的就射了Chris一手。

乳白色的液体似乎很美味，只见Chris将他手上的全部都舔进了他的嘴里，最后全部都吞了进去。Chris做着这些动作，下面却一刻都没有停。Sebastian几度被他的Alpha干得呻吟到口渴，即使Chris会掰过他的脸吻上他的嘴，补给他些许水分，也不能让他真的湿润起来。不知多久后，他听到了一声低吼，Chris终于将他的精液都射进了他的体内。

白天的旅行加上晚上的运动，已让两人全身都没有了力气，更是困乏，Chris一把拉过厚厚的棉被，盖住了他们的身体。他当然不会忘记从后面抱着他香甜的Omega，不一会儿就同时进入了梦乡。

 

第十二章（完结篇）

一个月后，在度过了愉快温馨的圣诞节后，Sebastian和他的Alpha再一次来到了纽约，不过这一次是以求学者的身份来到这里。

位于纽约市郊的学院，绿化做的相当好，每一处都是清新的空气，头顶的天空也是格外的湛蓝。整个校园各类建筑很有整体性，但也不失个性。枣红与米白撞色的外墙漆，为每一栋建筑穿着古朴又不失雅致的衣裳，也成为了校园整体又独特的风景线。

Sebastian是个很知足的Omega，即使这个校园没有现在看到的这么好，他也非常满意，因为Chris会一直陪在他的身边，还有他们即将出世的宝宝。况且她又是如此美好，他还有什么可求，只剩对未来大学生活的无限憧憬。

大学里宿舍虽然都是两人间，但不同性别或属性的人都没有安排在一起。所以，Sebastian被无情的与他的Alpha分开了。他被安排到和一个很安静的又瘦弱的Omega住在一起。由于那个Omega实在是内向，他们一同住了接近一个礼拜他都还不知道对方的名字，至于他的名字对方好像也不太关心。

Chris比他可幸运多了，他正好和他一起打过球赛的一个Alpha安排在一起，两人每天简直无话不谈。有时候晚上睡不着时，他跟Chris煲电话粥，他都在一心二用的还与那个人聊着什么。他知道吃另外一个Alpha的醋很奇怪，但是他就是心里很不爽，特别是每天他连个跟他讲话的人都没有。

孕期中的Omega是极度渴望Alpha信息素能时时抚慰的，以前他从没有离开过Chris，而现在他被迫都离开了Chris一个礼拜，他一天比一天不安起来，晚上根本无法入睡，床上的天花板恨不得都要被他盯出个洞来。

好在白天时段他能时时刻刻和Chris在一起，但也不能弥补他夜晚的寂寞。他将他的烦恼说给了那个大个头听，或许成为大学生后的Chris还真的成熟了许多，毕竟人不可能一辈子少年，何况他们即将为人父。他的话语也变得很不一样，反倒自己变成了幼稚的那个。

“现在是没有办法，这不比以前，我们有时候不得不分开，虽然我也舍不得每天不能抱着你。”Chris一手搂着他的肩，一手摸着他愁眉不展的脸抚慰着。

“但是我每天都睡不着，看在宝宝健康的份上，我不想住在这里了。若让我再与那个室友待一天，我就会憋出抑郁症来。”Sebastian发现自己变得越来越恃宠若娇，但是对方可是他的Alpha，宝宝的爸爸，这并没有什么不妥。

“如果我们去租公寓住，那将是一笔不小的开销，而且我必须要出去工作才能负担的起。那样我们见面的机会会更少。”

“但再怎样你晚上都可以回来陪我。”Sebastian不依不饶。

“Baz，那我在附近先找找适当价位的公寓，你先忍一下。”

Chris的确成熟了许多，曾经的他，只要是他不愿意去做的事就会执拗的随从他自己的意愿。而现在，他会客观的考虑很多事情，不再那么固执己见。

之后，Chris的确找到了一间公寓，他们两还为了他们这个真正意义上独立的家，精心打扫装饰了一番。而Chris也像他所说的一样不得不在外面找兼职才能负担公寓的租金。

Sebastian看着每天回来都是倒头就睡的Chris，也是非常的心疼，但他作为一个孕夫，就算他想去找个工作，但也没人敢要他。正在他干着急的时候，意外得知他的好友Chace正在寻找合租公寓，他连忙邀请他同他们合租。

Chace绝对是个善解人意的好朋友，即使他的大学离他们的公寓还有好几站路，他还是答应租了下来，因为这事Sebastian都开心了好久。起初Chris并不乐意，但听说Chace是和另外一个Omega一同入住进来，还可以帮他们负担一半所有费用，他也只能勉勉强强答应了。

 

有些事情本来就已注定好的，而注定这些事情的一定是某位伟大的神，Sebastian不信教但总会这样想。虽然那个神每天一定会忙得焦头烂额，但他还是想在心里默默的唱颂歌献给她。感谢伟大的她，让他从来到美国后就和Chris这个麻烦制造者般的人物绑在了一起，被他标记，怀上他的宝宝，一起读大学，且从未分离。他的生命也因为有了这个Alpha的存在而变得真实，不过也有不真实的时候。比如，当初怀孕的消息，还比如现在他们在教堂里举行的婚礼。

一系列程序按传统走着，Sebastian完全在云里雾里。只知道他说了句“我愿意”，再就是一个类似亲上棉花糖样柔软的吻，他们就正式成为了一对合法伴侣。

仪式结束后，Sebastian总算清醒过来，他第一时间来到亲友的坐席，将他们出生才一个月的宝宝Leo，急忙从他妈妈的怀里领过来抱在自己怀里。因为，他现在必须要给宝宝喂奶了。

关于孩子的名字，在孩子出生以前小两口从来没有想过，直到去了医院要生了，医生需要婴儿的名字登记，Chris才临时想到“Leonardo”这个名字。他认为叫这名字的人都长得帅气有才，毫无根据的理由让Sebastian哭笑不得。不过，当Sebastian听到这个名字时，的确能够想到某个演员，况且昵称Leo好念又好记，自己都能找到支持的理由，他更没有想着去更改了。

Leo绝对是个食量很大的宝宝，动不动就饿了，一饿就是不要命的大哭，Sebastian并不想在这么多人面前一下子控制不了局面，所以，将Leo喂饱可是当务之急。

可这偌大的教堂，直来直往的空间，连个稍微隐蔽的地方都没有，他实在是着急，连忙让Chris帮忙。Chris倒真跟他找了个好地方。

于是，他们一家三口一起挤进了与神父对话的小隔间，透过中间的黑纱布可以看见神父此时还没有进来。在这里面喂奶恐怕是前无古人后无来者的行为，但也没有办法了。只见Leo一唆上他Papa乳头就紧吸不放，很多次都扯痛了他。Sebastian只能向Chris求救，但那大个头却只会傻笑。

不过，任谁都只会对这么可爱的宝宝加倍疼爱。他那湛蓝色的大眼睛，就如他Papa的一样灵动有神。长长的睫毛就像他爸爸的，闭起眼睛总能在那里投下一片阴影，眨眼时就像一把小扇子在忽闪忽闪。雪白的皮肤，光滑透亮，吹弹可破。又小又圆的脸蛋但腮帮子却肉乎乎的，由于现在正在吮吸来自他Papa的甘露，那里也不停地小幅度鼓动，那劲头绝对不会有停下来的意思。Sebastian每次都是“触景伤情”，总在想他的宝宝就像明天就要断奶，最后一次吃到奶的猴急性子到底遗传于他们哪一位。

过了一会儿，黑纱窗那边就有了动静，神父进来了！他们退也不是进也不是，Chris只好充当忏悔者，用整个脸堵住了纱窗，跟神父对起话来。

“神父，我觉得我犯了错，希望得到原谅。”Chris说的声情并茂，语气里竟有那么一丝悔意。

“噢，孩子，你不是才结婚的那个吗，这么幸福的时刻你都不能忘记你的过错。究竟是多么沉重的事情啊？”

“我无时无刻都想着和我的Omega。”

“Oh，这是对的，证明你爱他。”

“不是你想的那种，我是想和他……你懂得。我太放纵我的欲望，甚至有时候还吃我们孩子的醋。我是不是触犯了七宗罪里的‘色欲’一条？”

“不，孩子，你没有错。这是你本能的表现，况且你们现在都是合法的，而且也是得到神的祝福。如果这样不会影响你们的关系，还有个人的身体健康，我想不能算是一条罪过。”神父一本正经的用话语安抚着Chris,希望他的心能得到宽慰。

而坐在后面听着的Sebastian差点笑出声来，他没想到那个大个头居然跟神父聊这些，真是会找话题。被安慰的Chris，真像轻松了许多，用愉快的口气对仁慈的神父连声道谢。这时，已经完成任务的神父也起身撤离了隔间。

待神父走后，Sebastian终于憋不住大笑出声，胸口跟着颤动，Leo一不留神脱离了他的奶嘴，瞬间就不耐烦的大声哭闹起来。他急忙又帮他塞了回去，堵住了他的哭声。

“Baz，神父都说我没有罪呢？”Chris也带着玩味的笑对他说，一手还捋着他近些时长长的刘海到耳后，然后舔了舔他的耳廊。

“Chris，宝宝现在在吃奶呢？”他连忙缩着脖子拒绝。

“我现在就想要你，你不知道你喂奶的样子太诱惑我了。”Sebastian感觉Chris在他耳边吐着热气，撩拨得他都已心神不宁。

“不……不行，至少要把孩子喂完。”

“我也想吃。”遭到拒绝的Chris，此时已经蹲在了他的座椅下，像个大型犬样眼巴巴的望着他空闲着的一边说。

Sebastian的奶水一直都很充足，但Leo从来只偏爱他右边的，所以左边总是胀痛，他不得不每次都挤出来才好受些。但Chris这么一说，他突然觉得那边比平时更胀痛了。他说不出“你过来帮我吧”之类难以启齿的害臊话语，只能默不作声。Chris知道他已默认，连忙凑近了脸，用嘴含住了他的左边乳头。而此时还闭着眼睛享受美食的Leo，才没空去管他们大人之间发生的事情。依旧做着只用吸住Papa奶嘴，安安静静的美男子。

在这么神圣的地方做这么羞愧难当的事情，尤其是不时还能听到那浑厚又庄严的敲钟声，Sebastian心里简直负罪感重重，但竟让他觉得更为刺激。Chris舔舐吮吸的动作不比他们的宝宝，带着都是色情的挑逗。

Chris用唇瓣包裹住他的乳晕及乳头，舌尖在上面画着圈，温热的舌苔摩擦舔舐，略微粗糙的大手掌还揉捏着他的乳房。Sebastian已忍不住的喘息粗气，后穴也不自觉的收缩流出了湿湿的液体。一定会渗透到外裤裆部来，他无比庆幸自己的礼服裤子是藏青色的。之后，Chris舔舐的动作越来越急切，力度也加重。整个隔间时不时都有他丈夫用嘴拔着他乳头的声音，他有些羞愧，但更多的是从乳头尖一点扩散到全身的酥麻感。他用没有抱住宝宝的手连忙抓住了Chris的头发紧紧拽着，手肘撑在他的肩部，才能应对身体的酸涩。但他的丈夫没有想就这样放开，他又大力的吮吸起来，吸空了温热口腔与乳头间所有的空气，连同他乳晕的一块都被紧紧唆进了他的嘴里。

Sebastian觉得有点微痛伴着酥麻，但更多的是他感觉他的乳汁正源源不断的流了出来，进入了Chris的嘴里。同宝宝一样闭着眼睛的Chris，喉结在不断翻动，证明他将那些乳汁都吞了进入。看到这一幕他一下不知用什么词来形容他的感受。前面的羞愧感一扫而空，瞬间觉得自己背后泛着光辉，他仿佛化身为圣母玛利亚，哺育着他最爱的一个大孩子和一个小孩子。

过了一会儿，Chris松开了嘴，很巧的是贪吃的宝宝Leo也放开了他。原来他已经睡着了，Chris轻轻接过了宝宝，Sebastian整理好衣服，一家三口又一同走出了狭小的隔间，并向他们共同的家走去。

教堂离他们的家很近，他们选择了步行。在路上，Chris还不住的说着他乳汁又甜又香，以后一定要和Leo争着吃，弄得他无言以对。

傍晚时分的夕阳，为每一处都镀上了耀眼的颜色，他们的影子也越拉越长。不远处的亲友们正在对他们挥手致意，欢迎着他们这幸福的一家子。

谁都不喜欢惹上麻烦，所以更不会去招惹麻烦制造者。但当他找上你时，你其实是躲也躲不过，更何况他是一位甜蜜的麻烦制造者呢？

 

END


End file.
